I'm the key
by kathsasuke
Summary: what if usagi have been transported to Naruto's world and she doesn't even know why..but few later some ninja's are looking for someone with a cresent moon in peoples forehead.. Sailormoon and Naruto crossover.. :
1. Chapter 1 the mysterious girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto

I edited all the chappy.. Hope you guys will like this new edited version.

_(-italics-) thoughts_

...

A bright light appeared in a forest not far from Konoha, the light was forming a girl in age of 16 wearing a white silk dress..

When the light finally died out the girl was left unconscious on the ground in the middle of the forest were wolves lurks..

Minutes later..

The girl then slowly opened her eyes as she began looking at her surrounding, she widened eye when she caught a sight of many furious wolves who is also looking at her..

_(What the hell happen? Am I going to die? Why the hell I'm in a forest anyway? Why don't I remember anything? Did Pluto send me into a wrong time space?) _she thought.

Then the ten wolves approached her salivating and looking at her like a fresh meat.

_(I need to run.)_ she thought with a gulped.

She then run away from the hungry wolves not even bothered looking back if the wolves are following her, while running she was also looking for her moon crystal thinking that it may protect her from the wolves but she couldn't find it. Until wolves appeared in front of her and its claws hit her waist.

"Itai!" she said pressing her hand in the fresh wound..

_(Pluto am I going to die in here?)_ she thought.

Then a whistle was heard which make all the wolves look into that direction.

_(Do they have an owner?)_ she thought

Then a smile was shown in her face.

"Time to run!" she said running much faster than last time not even caring if her clothes gets wreck by the bushes and her feet and body full of scratches, while the wolves followed her again.

_(Maybe I'll end up seeing a town or a shed nearby.)_ she thought knowing if her guess is wrong she's going to be eaten by those starving wolves.

_(And here I thought I was lucky that those wolves have a owner. Maybe I was wrong about that whistle.)_ she thought then saw a big gate with two guards.

When she saw the two guards her mind was saying she was saved.

"What the hell?" the guard or should I say chuunin with a bandage in his face said.

"Who is that girl?" the other one said with a tone of suspicion in his voice, the guy has dark brown hair which is also covering his left eye.

The girl then hugs the chuunin with bandage, as she covers herself to his back.

"Wait a minute you can't-" the guy look at her but the other one pointed somewhere else.

"This looks like starving wolves." the other guy said looking at the wolves that followed the girl.

They look at the ten wolves with their sharp teeth shown growling and hissing at them.

The wolves were just about to attack the three of them, which made the girl tighten her hug to the chunnin while the two hold their kunai and threw shurikens at the wolves aiming for their necks. As the wolves whimpers and screams then minute's later silence. The two chuunins then looked at the ten wolves that are now dead and is creating a pool of blood near the Konoha gates entrance.

The two chuunin heave a sigh of relief as they look at each other, then stared at the girl who approached them before.

The girl was pretty pale because of fear and she also have many bruises from running in the forest, they also notice a deep wound in her waist even thought it was covered by her long blond hair that now looks like dark yellow from the dirt.

The chuunin with half of his face shown headed to her. "You need some explaining to-" he stops when the girl fell unconscious as he barely catches her. He was pretty shock that she suddenly become unconscious.

...

TBC

Well this is the edited version..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon and Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

The wolves were just about to attack the three of them, which made the girl tighten her hug to the chunnin while the two hold their kunai and threw shurikens at the wolves aiming for their necks. As the wolves whimpers and screams then minute's later silence. The two chuunins then looked at the ten wolves that are now dead and is creating a pool of blood near the Konoha gates entrance.

The two chuunin heave a sigh of relief as they look at each other, then stared at the girl who approached them before.

The girl was pretty pale because of fear and she also have many bruises from running in the forest, they also notice a deep wound in her waist even thought it was covered by her long blond hair that now looks like dark yellow from the dirt.

The chuunin with half of his face shown headed to her. "You need some explaining to-" he stops when the girl fell unconscious as he barely catch her, he was pretty shock that she suddenly become unconscious.

_**On to the story:**_

...

"Looks like she can't explain herself for now Izumo." the chuunin with bandage in his face said with a chuckled.

"We need to get her to the medics, Kotetsu." he replied looking at the deep wound of the girl, they then headed to the near hospital..

...

In the Hospital

The medics were shock on seeing the two chuunin carrying a young girl full of bruises and a deep wound, one of the medic looked at the two chuunin as if trying to ask them what has happened to this girl.

"Ten wolves have attacked her." Kotetsu said looking at the unconscious girl.

"What! TEN?" one of the medic shouted in shocked while they were tending her deep wound.

"Yes. She was lucky she survived at that kind of danger." Izumo added.

"Poor girl, but don't worry will do everything we can for this girl." Another medic said.

"Thank you. We will be informing Master Hokage about this girl." they both said as they headed out of the hospital.

...

On the Hokage Headquarter...

The two chuunin then knocks on the door.

(Who would report to me at this late of night?) Sarutobi thought.

Then the door open revealing the two jounins.

"What seems to be the matter?" Hokage asked.

"Master Hokage, we carried a girl from outside the town to the hospital ground." Izumo said making the Hokage looked puzzled on the report they are giving.

"And why did you bring her to our hospital? Even thought you knew she was from outside?" He asked looking at them like 'She's from outside the town, what if she's a spy?'

"She was attacked by fierce wolves, and got injured deeply. That is why we brought her immediately to the hospital." Kotetsu added.

"Then why didn't you bring her here first, before leading her to the hospital?" Sarutobi asked seriously looking at the two chuunin.

"Master Hokage, she's injured and she also fainted after we killed those fierce wolves!" Izumo said with a bit of high tone still controlling his anger.

_(Doesn't he care for the girl's life!)_ Izumo thought as he shooks his head in disbelief.

Hokage then smiled at them, "I was just testing you both. If a person really needs help, we the people of Konoha will absolutely take care of them no matter who they are."

Then he looked at them, "Now who do you think this girl is? In what town does she lived?"

"We also don't know, she doesn't have any hitai-ate on her, but after she is fully healed we could ask her that." Kotetsu replied.

Hokage nodded as the two chuunins headed back to their post.

...

Two days after...

"Hey! Kotetsu, maybe the girl will wake up today." Izumo said looking at his friend.

"Let's just hope she is. We have been waiting in two days now." Kotetsu said.

"Your right, I hope she wakes up. Master Hokage always visits her everyday to see if she'll wake up. I think he is also suspicious about this girl, coming into our village." Izumo added

Kotetsu sighs hearing this. "Even Master Hokage has suspicion that this girl didn't came by coincidence." he said

Izumo nodded as he chuckled, "A pretty girl coming to Konoha is always not a coincidence, Kotetsu. I'm sure Master Hokage is visiting that girl this morning too." he said

...

In the hospital

Master Hokage entered the room where the girl was sleeping, he then approached the bed and looks at the girl's peaceful face as he then noticed her healed wounds that almost not visible, he then caresses her hair as he looks at her forehead but found nothing.

"Looks like you won't wake up today either." he said in a soft tone.

_(Since you arrived some information said that the Akatsuki and other shinobi's are on the move to look for someone, if it's you then we need to protect you by all means.)_ He thought as he then headed out.

...

It was almost late after noon...

The girl then began opening her eyes showing its cerulean colour, as she sits up in the bed and looked around the room_. (Hospital?)_ she thought

The girl then stood up and looked around some more. Wondering how she gotten in the hospital. _(What am I doing here?) _She thought trying to remember what happen.

_(I remember that some vicious wolves were trying to eat me and I ran, then I ended with those two guards then- then- I think- ahhhggg! I don't remember...)_ she thought shaking her head.

She then notice her suit was change into a plain white dress like in almost all hospitals, she panic as she look immediately inside the dress and sigh a relief that she still have undergarments on, but she noticed that there is a crescent moon almost not visible below her collar bone almost above her cleavage.

_(How did my crescent moon transfer into a different part of my body? I hope no one noticed that when they change my clothes) _She thought a bit worried if someone did see it.

Then minutes after thinking her face lighten up as she grinned widely.

_(Does this mean I don't need to hold my moon crystal? That my power is already inside my body? That I'm stronger?)_ She thought looking at the mark and then touching her forehead.

Then she started to go near the window and looked at the village she was in, as she then looked at the ground and noticed that she was in fourth floor.

_(Maybe if I try jumping here, I'll know if my wings and powers are inside me? Even thought I might die trying it. I always die anyway. And if I die here I'll blame Pluto even if I don't know if she's really the one who send me here.) _She thought as she then jumped, when she was almost at the ground a gust of wind encircled around her making her fall safe in the ground.

With a big grinned in her face, _(This will be really interesting.)_ she thought thinking of many things she could do with her power.

...

She then began walking around the town dress like that, not even bothering in the stares she receives to the people who look at her wondering if she's lost or she escape in the hospital.

She scowled inside_, (What are you people staring at! Is this the first time you saw a girl wearing a hospital gown outside?)_ she thought looking at the people staring at her.

Then her stomach grumbled as she held it, _(Now I'm hungry. Where could I buy some food in this place?)_ She then looked around the town and ended in front of Ichiraku.

She looked at the sign, _(I guess noodles will do.)_ she then headed inside.

The Old man looked and young lady looked at her as they smiled.

_(Such a beautiful lady, I wonder if she visited someone in here.)_ the old man thought

_(Look at her, I wish I have that kind of reflection. Beautiful hair, skin, beautiful EVERYTHING!)_ the lady thought

"Irashai oujo-chan!" the old man then said.

Usagi smiled at them and seated down in one of the chairs.

Then a guy who seems in a rush entered and seated next to her, Usagi looked at the guy who seemed to be almost like her height or maybe a bit taller by inches.

"Teuchi Jii-chan! The same, good ramen please!" he shouted with a big grinned in his face

"You're escaping your lessons again!" the girl retorted a bit angry at the guy

The guy grinned, "Yeah, but don't worry Ayame nee-chan, I always escape. Now could you give me some ramen, before Iruka-sensei catches me!" he said in an energetic tone and a smile

"Naruto!" a strict voice from outside came.

_**...**_

_**TBC**_

_**This are all the edited version of the chappies.. =]**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Then a guy who seems in a rush entered and seated next to her, Usagi looked at the guy who seemed to be almost like her height or maybe a bit taller by inches.

"Teuchi Jii-chan! The same, good ramen please!" he shouted with a big grinned in his face

"You're escaping your lessons again!" the girl retorted a bit angry at the guy

The guy grinned, "Yeah, but don't worry Ayame nee-chan, I always escape. Now could you give me some ramen, before Iruka-sensei catches me!" he said in an energetic tone and a smile

"Naruto!" a strict voice from outside came.

_**On to the story:**_

Naruto jumped in surprised, hearing the voice from outside, "He found me already!"

Usagi was surprise when the guy disappeared and hid himself after making some hand stances.

_(Am I dreaming? He just disappeared!)_ She thought a bit shocked.

Then the guy who seemed in his 20s entered, as he looks around with an angry expression in his face, "NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!" he shouted as he looked around

He then looked at the corners of the store, "He's hiding from you again Iruka." Ayame said giggling seeing this always happens.

"I already told him that I'll treat him when he already met his jounin teacher." Iruka grumbled

"You know Naruto, he's always like that." Teuchi added with a chuckle

Iruka then headed to the other corner of the shop that no one seems to go to, then with a quick move of hands and a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared.

"Do you really think you could hide from me?" he asked in a bit strict voice

Naruto pouted as he crosses his arms and looking away from Iruka, "I still don't want to go meet the jounin-sensei, and I hate it when you put me with Sasuke."

Iruka looked at him and released his hand, "He's the strongest in your class and you're the weakest, it's only natural for me to put you two in one group."

Naruto frowned, "But still! You don't have to say I'm the dead-last in the class. You humiliate me in class." He reasoned

Iruka scratch his head, "That's not what I meant Naruto." He said softly.

...

Then a soft giggled was heard...

Both of them and the others looked at Usagi who was giggling.

_(I forgot about her.) _Ayame thought looking at the beautiful girl.

_(I wonder who this girl is? I never saw her inside the academy or the upper class. But I can't deny it, she's much beautiful than Sakura or Ino.)_ Naruto thought as she looked at her

Iruka also looked at the girl, from head to toe, he was looking at her blond golden hair and her beautiful whitish skin, he wondered a bit about her curves because the gown doesn't showed it, he then couldn't helped but blush a bit on what he thought as he hides it from the others.

Teuchi noticed Iruka's blushed, _(Ahh! It's so nice to be young and think of those thoughts again.) _he thought laughing inside at the blushing Iruka.

Usagi noticed the four are now looking at her, "Sorry by laughing like that." She said

Then she smiled, "Both of you reminded me of my friend and I."

_(I wonder how Rei and the others are? Are they even looking for me? Or maybe not?) _She thought

Naruto seemed interested as he then seated next to her again, "Why'd you say that?"

"She usually humiliates me or pushes me around, but it was for my own good." she said with a smile

Iruka then regain his composure as he approaches them while looking at the girl again, _(Is she the girl that was found by Izumo and Kotetsu?) _he thought looking at the blond hair girl.

"Are you-" he was about to asked but was cut-in by Naruto's voiced.

"No, way! Iruka doesn't care about me! He's been doing it about a year now." Naruto replied to her.

Iruka glared at Naruto who noticed, "SEE! He even glared!" he added pointing at Iruka's glare.

"I putted you with Sasuke because you might learn something from him." Iruka reasoned to him.

"But I don't want to learn from him!" Naruto snapped back.

Usagi just grin, she really did remind them about herself and Rei…

Then Iruka stopped and looked at Usagi...

Usagi tilted her head making her cute as she wonders why he kept looking at her, "Yes?" she asked

"I was just going to asked you." He said while the others looked at them as he then blushes at the stares he was receiving from the two adult and a confused Naruto. _(I hate it when you are going to ask something to some beautiful women, people always stares thinking that you might want to go out with her.)_ he grumbled in his thought

"What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"Are you the girl that Kotetsu and Izumo found few days ago?"

Ayame then remembered about the rumours few days ago as she then looked at her, "Now that you mention it, I heard about that too. They said she was a bit older to Naruto."

They all then looked at her, examining her as Usagi stiffens in their stares. They did saw that Usagi is much mature and a bit older from Naruto.

"But they also said today that the girl was still sleeping in the hospital." Teuchi added scratching the back of his head as he gets confused about the issues.

"I also heard about it, Master Hokage did visit the girl this morning and informed us that the girl was still asleep." Iruka added to them

"But Iruka-sensei! She does seem older to me." Naruto retorted looking at Usagi

Usagi pouted, "I'm not that old I'm only sixteen." she snapped back at him.

"I'm fourteen." He replied as he sticks his tongue out.

"It's just two years difference." She said with a pout as she crosses her arms and looked away from Naruto.

"So- you really are that girl?" Teuchi asked looking at Usagi's cerulean eyes

Usagi looked at them, as she nodded, "I guess I can't lie because all of you knew about me. Yes, I'm that girl. How did you all know about me anyway?" she asked looking at the adult people in the store.

"We are well informed if someone entered or leaved in our village." Iruka explained

_(A bit different in ours, we just get information from Setsuna.)_ She thought.

"But how did you get in here? Did the hospital release you already? Did they say your fully healed?" Ayame asked in a bit of worried tone.

Usagi then looked at the four people as she grinned widely, "I escape." she said

...

There was silence for a moment as they gathered what she said

"WHAT! YOU ESCAPE!" Iruka shouted, now angry at the girl.

Naruto then holds Iruka from getting near her, "Why did you escape anyway?" Naruto asked

_(Woah! I never thought there is also a trouble maker like me, who is a girl in town.)_ Naruto thought

_(Of course I can't say I just tested out if I could jump to the fourth floor. I need to think of something else.)_ Usagi thought

"I was getting bored when I woke up, so I tried going out the hospital. Escaping I mean." she replied with a sheepish smile.

Ayame then asked, "But I'm sure some medic-nin could have seen you, and they could have stopped you from getting out."

She shooks her head, "I didn't end up meeting any medic while going outside. I guess you could say I'm lucky." She replied with a grinned.

"All the staff in the hospital might be looking for you now." Teuchi said shaking his head in disbelief. _(This seems to be a girl Naruto.)_ he thought

"Maybe." Usagi said in a flatly as she continued to eat.

"You should have let them see your appearance, so they would have known if you could be release in the hospital today or not." Iruka lectured as he was calmed again.

Usagi swallowed the noodles and looked at herself, "But I looked totally fine. See-" she said to them while pointing at her fine body.

"Yes. But from what I heard you were attack by wolves." Ayame said in a worried tone

Naruto was a bit shocked and shouted, "WOLVES!"

Usagi nodded, "I think there were ten wolves that attacked me that night. Stupid forest!" she mumbled the last part.

"See! You need to let the medic check on you now!" Ayame ordered in a high tone.

"BUT!" Usagi whined pouting her lips while they keep telling her to go back to the hospital.

"I'm sure someone is already looking for you around town now." Teuchi said

...

Then unknown to them someone entered..

"So this is where we could find you." A voice from their back said.

"Troublesome little girl." Another guy said with a teasing tone.

They all looked at the two guys...

"I knew that you two will be the one looking for her. She is after all your responsibility." Iruka said looking at the two chuunin.

_(It's them…)_ Usagi thought looking at the two guys.

...

_**TBC =]**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Then unknown to them someone entered..

"So this is where we could find you." A voice from their back said.

"Troublesome little girl." Another guy said with a teasing tone.

They all looked at the two guys...

"I knew that you two will be the one looking for her. She is after all your responsibility." Iruka said looking at the two chuunin.

_(It's them…)_ Usagi thought looking at the two guys.

_**On to the story:**_

...

Kotetsu then headed to Usagi as he then ruffled Usagi's head, "You made the Hokage worried, do you know that?" he said eating a bit of her noodles, his face a bit near on Usagi.

Usagi mentally panic in her mind, _(I have a fiancé! I have a fiancé! I will not look at other guys!)_ she kept repeating in her mind.

Iruka saw this and he turned around and blush a bit, while Naruto widened eye and Izumo chuckling on Kotetsu's antics.

_(Oh my! Kotetsu-san sure took interest in this girl.)_ Ayame thought with a mental chuckled.

_(Another guy going for this beautiful lady.)_ Teuchi thought with a mental laughed

"Hokage?" she said glaring at Kotetsu shoving him a bit away while looking at his dark brown almost black eyes.

"Yes, Konoha's strongest leader." Izumo replied in their back.

Naruto then intervene them, "So? Jiji have ordered all of you chuunin to search for her?"

Kotetsu nodded, "He was really worried for some reasons, but we really don't know why." he said with a shrugged his other arm in Usagi's shoulder which she just ignored.

"Maybe, it's because she's from outside?" Iruka asked as he noticed from the first glance that Usagi doesn't have a hitai-ate.

"That could be one possibility, but it seems Master Hokage is trying to hide something more from us." Izumo reasoned out.

"Wait! Wait! You're talking about the person I don't know. Can you explain to me?" Usagi said making them stopped as they looked at her.

_(I forgot their names. I heard that guy said Na- Na- Ahh… I forgot…)_ she thought

She then looked at Naruto, "I totally don't remember your name. But I remembered it starts with a Na—Na-" she said thinking of his name.

Naruto frowned, "It's NARUTO!" he snapped back

Usagi laughed while scratching her head, "Yes. Naruto."

Iruka then looked at Usagi, "We'll explain it into you then, but first we'll introduce ourselves. That lady over there is Ayame and her father Teuchi, and that chunnin ninja with a bandage is Kotetsu and the other one is Izumo." He said.

Usagi nodded and smiled to them, "Nice meeting you all, I'm Usagi Tsukino"

_(What's a chunnin? And did he just say ninja? Am I hearing things?)_ She thought looking at them, _(After all there aren't any ninja's in Juuban, because their already dead, and then became legend.)_

...

Iruka then started explaining the role of having a Hokage in the village.

_(So- the Hokage is the strongest person in the town, maybe he could help me on how I could go back to my own world.)_ she thought hoping the Hokage has a solution to her problem.

Then Kotetsu grabs Usagi's hospital gown and then drags her out.

"We will be going now Iruka, this Buns is going to Master Hokage and have some explaining to do why she escapes the hospital." he said

"MY NAME IS USAGI! It's not Buns!" she hissed trying to release Kotetsu's hold from her gown.

"We'll see you later at the meeting Iruka." Izumo said following the two who were now quarrelling.

"It seems Kotetsu-san enjoyed teasing Usagi." Ayame said looking at the two.

"Kotetsu must have taken interest in her from that wolf's incident." Teuchi added with a chuckled

Naruto grinned while looking at them, "I'm sure Jiji will put a punishment on her escaping at the hospital."

Iruka smacked his head, "And you are also going to have a punishment on getting late to your new jounin-sensei. Now go to the classroom now!" he ordered as Naruto headed out with a frowned in his face.

...

While heading to the Hokage headquarters, Usagi began looking around the houses and stores that they were able to walk-by.

_(This is really a ninja world! Great just great, I'm in the past!)_ she thought while seeing some more kunais, shuriken and other weapons in the stores.

_(What am I doing in the past anyway Setsuna?) _she thought wondering if Setsuna did send her in the past or someone called her in the past.

...

They then stopped at the door as the two chunnin knock at the same time.

"The girl is already here Hokage-sama." Izumo said

"Bring her in..." An old man voice was heard from inside.

_(I hope he doesn't look scary.)_ Usagi thought after hearing the voice.

...

They then entered as Usagi then looked at the Old man in front of her, _(Is he really strong? He seems too normal to me? I thought he might be a macho man or an old man with big muscle or something.)_ she thought with a mental laughed.

The old man also stared at her, _(I wonder if she really is the one with a crescent moon? I haven't seen a crescent moon in her forehead this morning.)_

"Is she the girl?" he asked looking at the two chuunin who nodded.

"Yes. Master Hokage…" Kotetsu answered.

"I see- I will discuss to her about the punishment that I will gave her for escaping the hospital. You two can leave now." he ordered as the two nodded.

When the two were about to go out, Usagi clutches Kotetsu's arm and hide at his back.

"Don't leave me around with that old man." she said pouting at Kotetsu for leaving a girl alone with an old man in a big room.

Izumo laughed while Kotetsu smacks her head lightly, "Show respect! He's Master Hokage, the one you're referring as an old man."

Usagi looked at Kotetsu with puppy dog eyes, "But I don't want to be left alone with him."

Hokage looked at the girl, _(She seems to be an energetic girl. More like a girl Naruto.)_ he thought as he shivered having a girl Naruto is like having a true Oiroke no Jutsu of Naruto. He mentally blushes on the thought of the girl in a fog of smoke as he shooks his head which makes the three looked at him with confusion.

Hokage then smiled at Usagi, "Do not worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Sarutobi said.

Izumo looked at Usagi and smiled, "See, Hokage-sama isn't going to do anything to hurt you, so don't worry." he said softly.

Usagi tightens her clutched to Kotetsu arm, "But if you said it like that it's usually the opposite." she reasoned making Kotetsu laughed inside.

_(A girl Naruto indeed.)_ Sarutobi thought hearing what she said to him.

Kotetsu was about to smack her again in the head when Sarutobi spoke again, "Don't worry I will just ask something from you." Hokage said making them looked at him.

Usagi glanced at Hokage, "You're just going to ask?"

He nodded, "After that you could go to the apartment that I will lend you."

Usagi jumped and headed in front of him with stars in her eyes, "You will lend me an apartment?"

"Yes, I figured you don't want to stay in the hospital that long. After all you are already healed up." he said with a smile.

She giggled, "You are definitely right, I hate hospitals, so boring in there. Thanks for lending me an apartment." She said in excitement.

"Can they leave now? So- we could probably talk in private?" Sarutobi asked while Kotetsu frowned on why they want to talk so privately.

"Yes! Kotetsu! Izumo-san. You can go now." she said shouting Kotetsu's name while having a soft voice on Izumo's name while she smile at them.

Kotetsu glared at Usagi who smirks at him, "Why you Buns! Your tone on saying my name has no respect while on Izumo it's different."

"I don't need too. You're too different from Izumo-san." She said as she sticks her tongue out

"Why you!" he snapped but then Izumo drags him outside so the two could talk privately…

...

Usagi then looked at Sarutobi…

"What is it that you're going to asked?" she asked softly looking at him.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Usagi's cerulean eyes.

Usagi frowned, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, before asking the person."

Sarutobi laughed, "I am sorry about that, I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as Hokage in this village."

Usagi grinned, "Nice meeting you then Hokage-san, I'm Usagi Tsukino."

Hokage shook his head as he chuckled, "That's not what I meant by that question."

Usagi tilted her head, "Then what do you mean?"

"Who are you? What is your purpose on coming here?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Technically I already answered the 'Who are you' part. While for the other questioned, I just accidentally came here because of the wolves' attacked." she replied.

_(Is that the only thing that he's going to asked me? I wonder why he kept asking who am I?)_ She thought wondering a bit about Sarutobi's questions.

"Then why are there so many ninjas looking for someone." he said seriously looking at her.

Usagi stiffens a bit hearing the word 'looking for someone', but managed to answer, "That could be normal, after all you're ninjas, you could have a mission to look for someone right?"

"They are looking for someone with a crescent moon on his/her forehead." He added in a serious tone while looking at Usagi's reaction.

This shocked Usagi which Sarutobi then noticed, "So you're really the one who has the crescent moon."

Usagi shooks her head, "I'm not that one. See I have no crescent moon in my forehead." showing her forehead to him a bit nervous even thought she knew that he won't find anything.

Sarutobi nodded seeing that he did looked at it when she was sleeping in the hospital_, (Did I guess wrong that this girl might be the one who have that crescent mark they are looking for?)_ he thought as he then noticed something glowing on her chest.

_(Her chest is glowing?)_ he thought because of her white clothes he could clearly see the glow in it.

Usagi stares at Sarutobi as she noticed that the Hokage is looking at her chest, she blushes and then covers it.

She glared at him, "You're a pervert old man!" she shouted.

Sarutobi looked at the girl, "Tell me? Are you lying too me?" he asked still seeing the faint glow in her chest which Usagi didn't noticed.

"Of course I'm not lying." Usagi manage to reply softly.

"You really don't have the crescent moon on you?" he asked with a quirk of brow.

"Yes." She replied flatly.

"Then let me see that glowing thing on your chest." He said in a serious voice

Usagi blushes, "What do you mean glowing thing?" she asked

Hokage then pointed to her chest, she looked down and widen eyed, _(Why is my crescent moon glowing?)_ she thought

"Can I see it?" Hokage asked

"I- I-" Usagi said now stuttering.

_**...**_

_**TBC =]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Usagi stares at Sarutobi as she noticed that the Hokage is looking at her chest, she blushes and then covers it.

She glared at him, "You're a pervert old man!" she shouted.

Sarutobi looked at the girl, "Tell me? Are you lying too me?" he asked still seeing the faint glow in her chest which Usagi didn't noticed.

"Of course I'm not lying." Usagi manage to reply softly.

"You really don't have the crescent moon on you?" he asked with a quirk of brow.

"Yes." She replied flatly.

"Then let me see that glowing thing on your chest." He said in a serious voice

Usagi blushes, "What do you mean glowing thing?" she asked

Hokage then pointed to her chest, she looked down and widen eyed, _(Why is my crescent moon glowing?)_ she thought

"Can I see it?" Hokage asked

"I- I-" Usagi said now stuttering.

_**On to the story:**_

_(Reason out Usagi! You baka! Baka Crescent moon! Why did you have to glow now?) _she thought as she begins to panic.

"Why is your chest glowing? Is that were the crescent moon really is?" Sarutobi asked which makes Usagi looked at him.

_(I'm going to be discovered. What will happen to me! Am I going to be killed?)_ She thought and tears beginning to fall in her eyes.

Sarutobi was shocked seeing the girl began cry, "What's wrong? I didn't do anything?"

Usagi sniff and looked at him, "Are you going to kill me?"

Sarutobi widened eye and shocked on what he heard from her, "Kill you? Why?"

"You find out I'm the one those ninjas are looking for." She replied wiping her tears away

_(Did she thought I'll kill her that's why she's lying to me about her having the crescent moon.)_ he thought

Sarutobi then patted her head, "I never said I'm going to hand over you to them."

Usagi looked at him as she sniffs a bit, "Then why'd you asked something about my crescent moon?"

"There are things that I also don't know and one of it is, why are they looking for you? What is this crescent moon of yours? Lastly why did you go to Konoha?" he asked looking at her.

Usagi scratches her head as she heard those questions, as she regain her composure but she still have a bit of swollen eyes, "I also don't know how I gotten here, when I woke up I was in the forest and then wolves attack me, I also don't know why their looking for me. As for this crescent moon I had it since I was born." She explained

"I see. But I wonder what is the reason they are looking for you." he said making him think of some reasons why the ninjas and Akatsuki want this girl.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm special." Usagi said with a big grinned.

This surprised Sarutobi, "What do you mean special?" he asked looking at the girl who was smiling at him widely.

"I'm going to tell you because after all you're the only person that I could only approach in this world, that I don't even know anything about." she said.

_(Oh my god! I'm like Ami now! Thinking on who to trust! Thanks Ami for training me a bit.)_ she thought as she looked at the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Totally it's like this. I'm not from this world." She said with a sighed.

Sarutobi then cocks a brow, "Are you saying that you're from a different village? After all we didn't see your hitai-ate."

Usagi shook her head, "No! I mean it when I say I'm not from this world."

"Then from what world are you?" he asked

Usagi grinned, "Totally that's hard to explain."

_(After all I once lived in the moon, then at Juuban.)_ she thought wondering how she could explain everything without confusing the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" Hokage said now suspicious in the girl in front of him.

_(Is she a spy? But she is so young, which is deceiving if she really is a spy.)_ He thought looking cautiously at the girl.

"This will take too long, but oh well—It's like this-" she said

She began explaining about her being a Sailor Moon and also a princess of the moon, etc. etc. (I won't be putting her story for all of you already know about it.)

"You're already engage? At that young age?" Sarutobi asked in shocked

Usagi smiled, "Yes. It was after all our destiny to be together or faith." She replied

"Maybe the reason why those people are looking for you is for your power?" he asked

Usagi crossed her arms, "Maybe. I'm not still sure."

"Or because you're the princess of the moon, which make them take interest from you more."

"I guess that could be one possibility." She said with a nod as she looked at the Hokage, "But the question is how they found out about me?"

Sarutobi shooks his head, "Even I don't know how did they found out."

Usagi sighed, "Do you think someone called me in this world?" she asked meeting the Hokage's worried eyes.

"If it is the Akatsuki, indeed they called you, but you also said that one of your soldier or warrior could send you in a different world too." He added

Usagi rubs her head, "We can't find answers for now, I guess we'll find out eventually." She said to Sarutobi with a smile so that the old man won't worry.

"Then it would be best for you to stay here until we found how you could go back to your own world." He said as Usagi nodded.

"But I'm worried that I might endanger the people in here if I stay long? If those ninjas are looking for me." She reasoned

Sarutobi shooks his head, "Don't worry about that, there are strong ninjas in here that are going to protect the people of the village."

"I totally forgot that some of you are ninjas." Usagi said with a chuckle.

"We will protect the people in here, and I'll investigate why they are looking for you from time to time." He reassured Usagi.

Usagi nodded, "Thank you very much, but wouldn't other people in the village suspect, that I'm the one those ninjas are looking for."

"Rumours of you already spread, that some ninjas are looking for a person with a crescent moon in his/her forehead. This will be your advantage for they don't know the gender of that person." he said with a smile, "And another one of your advantage is that your crescent moon as you have said has been transferred into a different part of your body."

Usagi brighten up, "Your right! I just need to wear something dark so that they won't see the mark even if it did glow, no one could see it unless they stare completely." She happily said

"Indeed, you should be careful when your crescent moon glowed."

Usagi pouted, "I think when I'm nervous or a bit in panic it glows too, like when I'm using my powers, it can't be help."

"That why you need to be in your normal state and become aware that some people are looking for you." Sarutobi lectured.

"Yes, father." she replied with a teased which made Sarutobi laughed.

...

A knocked on the door came…

Usagi and Hokage looked at the door, as Kotetsu and Izumo entered…

"Master Hokage, after a few minutes the meeting with the chuunin and jounin will start." Izumo said

"Please let Buns go home for today." Kotetsu added while looking at Usagi

Usagi frowed, "I'm Usagi not Buns!" she snapped

Sarutobi looked at Usagi, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning then, to discuss you to whom you will be team with."

"What do you mean? What team?" she tilted her head looking at the Hokage but Kotetsu already drags her through the door.

"Wait! I'm asking Hokage-san. You bandage guy!" she sneered.

"Master Hokage already said that he'll take to you tomorrow, Buns." He replied

"But!" she whined

"The apartment that you're going to lived from now is near the school." He said now leaving Usagi outside the room as he closed the door.

_(Hmmp! You Stupid! Scary! Bandage guy!)_ she said angrily in her thoughts

"I hate you! YOU STUPID GUY!" she shouted which was heard inside the room.

Izumo laughed while looking at the angry Kotetsu, "Looks like she hates you now." He teased his comrade.

"As if I care." he replied immediately.

"Of course you cared." Izumo added which made Kotetsu glared at him which he ignored and started to arrange the room for the meeting.

Sarutobi looked at Kotetsu and couldn't help but smile, _(He seems interested at her.)_ he thought

"Master Hokage we'll be calling all the jounins and chunins now." Izumo said as both of them headed outside.

...

Usagi was walking around looking at the different surroundings even though she's still wearing the hospital clothes.

_(It sure is different in this world.)_ she thought as she ended in a place that seems to be a training ground for there were many shurikens and other weapons in the floor.

Usagi picks up the kunai and look at it, "This seems to be a dangerous weapon." She said examining its side and pointy end.

She looked around and seen some kind of dummy maid of straws and tried to hit the center of it but failed.

"I'm not really good at this." she mumbled and picks up all the shurikens she could get in the training ground.

_(I'll hit it this time.)_ she thought taking interest in targeting the center of the straw dummy.

….

As Usagi tried to hit the center but still failing at it as she didn't noticed a guy coming in the training ground in a hurry as the guy noticed her and was now watching her threw some shurikens in the dummy.

Usagi frowned because none hit the dummy at all as she then turned around to look for the apartment that Kotetsu was telling her, but was surprise when a guy was watching her.

She was about to ignore him and headed to her own way but the guy spoke up, "You seemed not good at these kinds of weapons." He said in a cold voice which made her shiver.

Usagi turned around as her cerulean eyes met his gray almost white eyes as she smiled, "Yeah, after all this is the first time I held one." She replied looking at him.

The guy looked at her, _(Never held one? Isn't she a student in the Academy? Didn't she graduate?) _he thought as he crossed his arms, "Do you want me to teach you?" he asked

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I might even be disturbing you on your day." Usagi replied with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm just here after all to get Ten-Ten's weapons." He said looking at the scattered weapons.

Usagi looked at the direction he's looking at and sees the weapons that she threw, "You don't mean that's her-"

He nodded which makes Usagi panic, "Please don't tell her I use it, she might get angry at me for not asking her."

The guy looked at her a small smile can be seen in his face, "I'm sure Ten-Ten won't be that angry, after all I'm the one who borrowed her weapons, so there's no need for me to say that you used it." He replied which made Usagi a relief.

"Really?" Usagi asked looking at him.

"Yes." He replied with a nod

Usagi smiled, "Thank you very much, umm-" she said looking at the guy

The guy smirks at her, "My name's -"

…..

_**TBC =]**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"Don't worry. I'm just here after all to get Ten-Ten's weapons." He said looking at the scattered weapons.

Usagi looked at the direction he's looking at and sees the weapons that she threw, "You don't mean that's her-"

He nodded which makes Usagi panic, "Please don't tell her I use it, she might get angry at me for not asking her."

The guy looked at her a small smile can be seen in his face, "I'm sure Ten-Ten won't be that angry, after all I'm the one who borrowed her weapons, so there's no need for me to say that you used it." He replied which made Usagi a relief.

"Really?" Usagi asked looking at him.

"Yes." He replied with a nod

Usagi smiled, "Thank you very much, umm-" she said looking at the guy

The guy smirks at her, "My name's -"

_**...**_

_**On to the story:**_

"Hyuuga Neji" he said

Usagi smiled, "Nice meeting you, I'm Tsukino Usagi." Offering her hand, as he gently shook it.

Then Neji headed to the weapons scattered around the training ground, as he started collecting the kunais and shurikens that Usagi thrown. "I'll help you!" she said helping him out

After they have collected it Neji looked at her as if observing her every moved, _(I wonder who she is? She seemed a bit older from us, but I never heard of a clan named Tsukino before? Or she isn't a ninja? That is why she said she never held these weapons before.)_ he thought

Usagi noticed that he was looking at her, "Yes?" she asked with a sweet smile

Neji looked at the ground trying to hide his blush, "So do you want me to teach you?" he asked with a low voice

Usagi shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll learn how to throw eventually on my own."

_(I wonder if I could use my powers a bit to strike that weapon in the right place?) _she thought looking at the kunai and shuriken then to the dummies in the training area.

"Are you sure?" She heard him asked again

"Yes. I'll be going home anyway." Usagi said sweetly as she added, "And also your friend might be looking for her weapons now."

Neji nodded, "Then I'll be going now, are you going to be alright going home?"

Usagi chuckled, "Don't worry I'm okay my home is just near here and the school."

"I see. I hope to see you again." He said as Usagi nodded not noticing Neji blush a bit from what he said.

…..

When she was left alone in the training area she looked around if someone is around the field but noticed no one, as she concentrated her power in her hand her crescent moon in her chest glowing as a kunai appeared in her hand. She smirks as silver light surrounds the kunai, as she then threw it aiming for the dummy. The kunai with imbued powers flash so fast if your eyes aren't fast enough you will not noticed it as it hits the straw dummy hitting the middle of it.

_(Controlling my power today is so easy. It even feels I became strong because I don't need my wand anymore.)_ she thought as she looked at the sky seeing it was going to be dark now.

_(I guess I should go now and practice hiding my powers while using a kunai and shuriken.)_ she thought while walking at the streets of Konoha.

…..

In front of the Apartment…

She looked in front of her apartment then headed inside…

She then started to look around the place. She noticed some boxes near the bed in her now supposed to be room. She also noticed that the apartment was cleaned just today...

_(The outside is good so is the inside of this apartment I guess it's because that Hokage knows my identity and thinks I'm special.)_ she thought as she looked on what's inside the boxes and found some clothes.

She stared at the clothes, "What the hell?" she said looking at every piece of clothing inside the box.

_(All of this is to revealing, my cleavage could be seen in this fishnet like thing! I can't wear this outside!)_ she thought as she change it by using her powers into a black sleeveless top with silver twirls of glitters as a design and black shorts that is three inches above the knee showing her long flawless legs. _(I like showing my legs, but I will use this fishnet stocking anyway to cover it up.)_ she thought with a grinned.

Usagi then look at the refrigerator looking at the foods inside as she sees something she like, she immediately cooks it for it already dinner time.

….

Then a knock on a door came.

Usagi looked at the door with a confused look in her face, _(Who would go visit me anyway? I don't even know anyone from this world.)_ she thought

She opened the door and smiled seeing a familiar guy in front of him who seems surprised but also smiled.

"Why did you come to visit me?" Usagi asked looking at Naruto.

He blushed, "Ah... Totally I didn't know you're my new neighbor." He said a bit shy as he rubs his head.

Usagi looked at him and giggled, "Then that means your near here?" she asked

Naruto nodded as he pointed at the house in front of her apartment, "I lived there."

Usagi notice that it wasn't a house but a single room apartment which makes her wonder why, "Do you live alone?" she asked looking at Naruto who looked away from her eyes.

He nodded, "Why? Nar-" she said trying to think of his name again.

He frowned, "Its Naruto! I already told you that. Don't forget it."

She laughed and nodded, "You still haven't answered my questions." She said looking at Naruto as he stiffens.

Naruto directed his eyes in his feet, "I don't have parents anymore." He replied not looking at her.

"But you could live in your parent's friend or relative?" Usagi asked wondering why Hokage left Naruto to live alone in a young age.

"They say I'm a cursed child in this village that's why no one takes care of me when my parents died." He said in loneliness as he looks back at her a bit shocked on seeing her crying.

"Don't worry I'm here. Whatever they are saying just ignored them." she said giving him a tight hug which made him blushed.

He shoves her, "Wh-What d-do you think you're doing?" Naruto said a bit stuttering and blushing more.

She wipes her tears, "I'm comforting you silly." She said with a smile and kissed his forehead.

Naruto blushed more and look down so he could hide his face, "Thanks." He whispered making Usagi smiled more.

_(This is the first time someone really done that to me, especially a girl_.) he thought

"Why don't you come in? We've been talking outside to long we might catch a cold." She said motioning Naruto to head inside.

Naruto shook his head, "Don't worry I'll be going now anyway."

"What! Already?" Usagi asked

Naruto smiled, "I kinda just wanted to welcome you."

Usagi nodded and smiled back, "I see, Thanks again." She said smiling to him and waving goodbye as Naruto headed to his apartment.

…

When Naruto left, Usagi then started practicing on her kunais that she got inside in one of the other boxes in her room, as she concentrated her power in it. "I guess that could do the trick, I think I'm ready to what Hokage-san is going to do to me tomorrow." she said as she slumped her body in the bed and headed to sleep.

…..

The next morning…

Usagi woke up as she rubs her eyes and stretches her arms and legs in bed, she then stood up and look at herself in the mirror, "I guess this is another day."

She then eaten her breakfast, taken a bath and change into the black tank top with silver twirls, as it the top showed her curves especially the curvy waist, she also wear the black shorts that was three inches above the knee and the fishnet stockings and ninja sandals.

She looked at herself again in the mirror and nodded in approval that she looks fine. "Guess this is okay, than those revealing types, Hokage-san wants me to wear." She said as she headed back to the Hokage headquarters.

….

A knock on the door came..

"Who is it?" Sarutobi asked looking at the door

"It's Usagi." She replied.

_(Good she's just in time. The team seven's jounin is about to give a test for his students today.)_ he thought. "Come in." he said as Usagi then entered the room.

Sarutobi looked at Usagi and couldn't help but nose bleed a bit, _(Even if the tank top is not revealing and the shorts, but showing the legs with fishnet is sexy.)_ he thought shaking his head in disbelief on what he thought holding his nose that was still bleeding.

Usagi cock a brow as she noticed Sarutobi nose bleeding, she couldn't help but laughed, "For a head of this village, you sure are a pervert one, Hokage-san" she said with a laughed as Sarutobi glared at her which made Usagi laughed louder.

"Well if you'll excuse me, for thinking that even thought you change your clothes to non-revealing ones, you emphasized your legs with fishnet stockings that makes you look hot." He said as he covers his mouth not believing what he just said.

Usagi grinned more, "So you think I'm hot?" she teased back.

"I really hate Naruto for doing to many Oiroke no jutsu to me." He mumble

"Doing what to you?" Usagi heard looking at the blushing Hokage.

"Nothing."

Usagi chuckled, "If you say so-, now can tell me why did you want me to comeback in here again?" she asked as Sarutobi then poise himself.

"Let's just wait for someone then I'll explain." He said

"Someone?" Usagi said as she waited for that someone that the Hokage said.

….

30 minutes have passed…

Usagi yawns then looks at Hokage, "Are you sure that someone is really coming?" she asked feeling a bit sleepy now because of waiting too long.

Hokage was becoming angry in the jounin that they are waiting for, and then with a puff of smoke in the middle of the room a guy appeared who has spiky hair almost half of his face is covered.

"Sorry I'm-" he was about to say.

"You're late!" Usagi said looking at the jounin.

_(Who is this girl not even thinking of respecting me when I'm a jounin.)_ he thought looking at the girls face then downward to her suit, he couldn't help but stare at her legs and the curves that the clothes emphasize of her body, as he gave a pervert smile inside his mask. _(But I can't deny, she have nice curves and legs.)_ he thought again

Usagi's eyes followed the jounin's eyes and noticed that he was staring at her legs and body, she approaches the jounin and smirks at him, "Do you like what you see? Pervert-san?" she asked meeting his eyes that are glaring at her.

Hokage couldn't help but chuckled, "Usagi don't be like that to your jounin teacher." Hokage said

The two looked shocked and widen eye as they shouted, "WHAT!"

"Hokage-sama what are you talking about?" the jounin asked

Usagi shook her head, "Yeah! Hokage-san what do you mean he's my teacher?"

"Kakashi, she will be added in your team." Hokage said without hesitation ignoring the glares the two were giving him.

"But!" Usagi was about to say something but was intervened.

"She's older than my three students, and I also don't know anything from her." Kakashi reasoned

"Having teams is not for even knowing a lot about your team but the skills that all of you will be sharing and teamwork in the missions that are given to you." Sarutobi said to Kakashi.

Kakashi stayed silent then looked at the girl, "What is your name girl?"

Usagi pouted, "You're like Kotetsu, except a much perverted one. I'm Tsukino Usagi. And you are? Mr. Pervert Jounin?" she asked as Kakashi scowled on the girl's attitude.

Kakashi still giving glare at her answered, "Hatake Kakashi"

"I see. Nice meeting you Kakashi- pervert sensei, what are we going to do today?" Usagi teased him.

Kakashi couldn't help but grinned as he leaned down to her, "Well, Miss Tsukino, I am going to test you and your teammates, today. If you pass my expectation or not." He teased back

"What! Now?" she asked a bit shocked as Kakashi nodded to her with a teasing smile as she glared at him, knowing that he might give her a hard test.

"Yes, we'll be heading to the meeting place then head together to the place where our test is going to be held." He said as he headed out followed by Usagi who waved goodbye to Hokage.

….

"He's late again!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

"He is always like that." Sakura said while Sasuke just kept silent while watching the two walking around and around the place.

_(Two dobe's in front of me.)_ Sasuke thought

"YO!" they heard a familiar voice as they looked at him.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura whined as she then notice the girl with their sensei.

Sakura looked at Usagi seeing she's a bit older than them but envy her having a pale whitish skin, long gold hair and cerulean eyes.

_(Who is that girl? Is she Sensei's girlfriend? I wish I have the same figure like her.)_ Sakura thought looking at her team mates who seemed to be shocked especially Naruto.

_(Who is she? I never saw her anywhere in the Academy? Maybe she's sensei's girlfriend?) _Sasuke thought couldn't help but blushed on Usagi's clothes as he looked away from her.

Naruto mouth still agape looked at Usagi's clothes, _(Didn't Usagi know that wearing those clothes is like saying guy's look at my hot sexy body!)_ he thought as he shook his head _(I did not just think of that! I feel like the oiroke no jutsu is getting in to me.)_ he added in his thought

"She's Usa-" Kakashi said and was about to introduced her.

"Tsukino-san!" Naruto shouted making the other three looked at him then to Usagi who smiled sweetly to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto.. Never thought I'd see you here?" she said

Naruto looked at his Kakashi and grinned which made Kakashi twitched his eyes knowing what that is looked for, "Is she your girlfriend sensei?"

_(You speak what's in my mind Naruto.)_ Sakura and Sasuke thought

Kakashi and Usagi blushed while Kakashi could cover his blush through his mask. Usagi can't as they both shouted, "NOT!"

_(I would never have a girlfriend like her, she is full of herself!)_ Kakashi thought

_(I have a fiancé! And I won't ever, ever exchange him to anyone, especially this pervert.) _Usagi thought

Naruto laughed seeing Usagi's blushed and panic about his question, "Then why is she here?"

"Yeah, sensei why is she here?" Sakura asked while Sasuke just looked at Kakashi then to Usagi

"She will be added in your team." Kakashi said

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!" the three shouted.

_**...**_

_**TBC =]**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Naruto looked at his Kakashi and grinned which made Kakashi twitched his eyes knowing what that is looked for, "Is she your girlfriend sensei?"

_(You speak what's in my mind Naruto.)_ Sakura and Sasuke thought

Kakashi and Usagi blushed while Kakashi could cover his blush through his mask. Usagi can't as they both shouted, "NOT!"

_(I would never have a girlfriend like her, she is full of herself!)_ Kakashi thought

_(I have a fiancé! And I won't ever, ever exchange him to anyone, especially this pervert.) _Usagi thought

Naruto laughed seeing Usagi's blushed and panic about his question, "Then why is she here?"

"Yeah, sensei why is she here?" Sakura asked while Sasuke just looked at Kakashi then to Usagi

"She will be added in your team." Kakashi said

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!" the three shouted.

_**On to the story:**_

Usagi looked at all of them and pouted, "Don't shout at me! I'm also shock myself." She said

Naruto then looks at her, "Why is she going to be in our team anyway?" he asked as he looked at Kakashi.

Sakura shook her head and looked at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei she's older than us!"

While Sasuke just stayed quiet, listening to everyone.

Kakashi scratches his head, "This was Master Hokage's decision."

Sakura pouted hearing Hokage's orders, "Master Hokage's?" she asked as he nodded.

"Why is Master Hokage giving that order?" Sasuke began to speak up.

Usagi looked at him, "Because I'll be living in this village and it is suitable for me to learn more from our team and missions." She answered while he heard a small 'hmf' from him.

"I guess there's no choice its jiji's order after all. Nice having you." Naruto said with a big grin.

Usagi chuckled,"Thank you everyone, please take care of me." She said with a bow.

Kakashi looked at them, "I guess that settles it. Now I will test you all if you really pass to be my students."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Great- I'm being tested in my first day."

Kakashi chuckled, "Let's head to the training grounds." He said as everyone nodded.

...

In the training grounds...

They all looked around in the training ground, "So sensei, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked looking at his sensei.

Usagi noticed that Kakashi seemed to be grinning inside the mask as he showed them three bells.

"So? What's that bell for sensei?" Naruto asked

"You will need to get this bell to me in two hours." He said which made Usagi and Sasuke looked seriously at him.

"You could use your weapons or other ninja skills you learned from the academy to get this bells." He added.

Sakura shook her head, "Sensei you will get hurt if we use weapons."

Naruto nodded, "Sakura-chan is right!" he added

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm sure I know what I'm saying. I'm even sure that you four couldn't even hit me with a kunai." He said as he took his icha-icha in his pocket and began reading.

Usagi's quirk a brow, "So we could use anything, even weapons? Sensei?" she asked in a sweet tone

Kakashi looked at her then back to the book, "Yes, I don't mind."

Usagi then looked at the three and smiled, "Then let's start." She said as she took a kunai in her pocket and threw it fast in Kakashi.

They all gasp except Sasuke who run to Kakashi and kick his stomach as he smirked.

Kakashi chuckled as the person began to poof..

"What! It's a kage-bunshin!" Naruto shouted in shocked

"The test starts now!" they heard Kakashi's voice above them.

Naruto grinned, "I guess we should all split up."

Sasuke nodded, "It will be much easier to find Kakashi that way." He added as everyone nodded and split up.

...

Usagi walk around the training ground still thinking about what she is going to do to find Kakashi.

Usagi frowned, _"I can't use my other powers because Kakashi might get suspicious. But maybe using a kunai imbued a bit of my powers will be helpful."_ she thought

She looked at her kunais as it began to glow and also her crescent moon, good thing she was wearing something dark which blocks the glow in her chest.

"_I wish Ami is here. I'm sure she already knows where stupid Kakashi-sensei is hiding." _She thought looking around the forest. _"I'm glad that Pluto trained me a bit in this kind of situation, enhancing my powers and learning new once."_

She was now walking on the dark side of the training ground which was full of trees making her more nervous and think happy thoughts. _"Please no ghost." _she thought

Then she heard a something behind the bushes making her 'Eep!' as she turned around and threw the kunai not even bothering looking in that direction as it explode in the ground making debris of the dirt and rocks.

Kakashi was surprised and widened eyed as he tried to avoid the kunai Usagi threw and hid on top of the trees.

He looked at Usagi who scratches her head, "Oops.. I guess that was a bit too much. I hope Hokage won't get angry about that." She said in a laughed but still held a frighten voice as she starts looking around the forest.

Kakashi chuckled, _"Didn't know that Master Hokage gave me a strong girl. But afraid in dark places."_ He thought observing Usagi who was walking around the forest but trip and fall face first.

"_Guess even strong once gets trip sometimes."_ He thought following her. _"I wonder what I am going to use to her to frighten her much more in this dark part of the forest."_

"I wonder if I could ever go home." She said which Kakashi heard as he quirks a brow wondering why'd she said that.

"_Go home? What is she talking about?" _he thought as he jumped down a bit on the tree branches but made a wrong step in a branch as it snaps.

"_Shit!" _Kakashi thought as he saw Usagi turned around and threw the kunai.

He manage to avoid it as he jumps in the other trees then to the ground a few feet in the back of Usagi, he was about to frighten her but was surprised instead when he saw Usagi having a fire shape like a ball as she murmurs in close eyes.

"Don't be a ghost! Please don't be a ghost!" Usagi said

Kakashi still looked shocked as she looked at Usagi and the ball of fire. "Whatta!" he said which made Usagi surprised and threw the ball of fire on his direction as he managed to evade it but it still burnt a bit of his vest.

Usagi made a ball of fire again as she began to peek on the direction where she threw the first one, if what she was hearing was a ghost as she looked shocked meeting Kakashi's eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei-" Usagi said as she panic and close her hand so the fire ball will disappear.

Kakashi looked at her seriously as he took a kunai in his pocket and lunged to Usagi, pinning her in the ground with a kunai in her neck.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a threatening voice as he tightens the kunai in her neck making it bleed a bit.

_**...**_

_**TBC =]**_

_**Hurray! I already edited the other chappies...**_

_**Hope you like the edited version you guys.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

Thanks for the alerts and reviews guys…

Hope you like the next chappy… I know Usagi is a bit OOC.. I think of all them are almost OC. :D

I might upload late this few days… I hate it when our internet gets cut-off. So—now I'm uploading this fics in the library.. Free WIFI! Hurray! =]

Anyway here the next chapter… =]

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"I wonder if I could ever go home." She said which Kakashi heard as he quirks a brow wondering why'd she said that.

_(Go home? What is she talking about?) _he thought as he jumped down a bit on the tree branches but made a wrong step in a branch as it snaps.

"_Shit!" _Kakashi thought as he saw Usagi turned around and threw the kunai.

He manage to avoid it as he jumps in the other trees then to the ground a few feet in the back of Usagi, he was about to frighten her but was surprised instead when he saw Usagi having a fire shape like a ball as she murmurs in close eyes.

"Don't be a ghost! Please don't be a ghost!" Usagi murmurs

Kakashi still looked shocked as she looked at Usagi and the ball of fire. "Whatta!" he said which made Usagi surprised and threw the ball of fire on his direction as he managed to evade it but it still burnt a bit of his vest.

Usagi made a ball of fire again as she began to peek on the direction where she threw the first one, if what she was hearing was a ghost as she looked shocked meeting Kakashi's eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei-" Usagi said as she panics and close her hand so the fire ball will disappear.

Kakashi looked at her seriously as he took a kunai in his pocket and lunged to Usagi, pinning her in the ground with a kunai in her neck.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a threatening voice as he tightens the kunai in her neck making it bleed a bit.

_**...**_

_**On to the story…**_

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked in a threatening voice as he tightens the kunai in her neck making it bleed a bit.

Usagi could feel the sting of the wound in her neck as Kakashi still tightens it at her.

_(Am I going to die here?)_ She thought her eyes going teary again as she become frighten on Kakashi's fierce eyes.

"Who are you? What are you!" Kakashi asked again deepening the kunai more as Usagi screams in agony.

"I—can't - tell you-" Usagi manage to reply in fear as her tears started falling in her face, her eyes frighten while looking at him.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Speak now! If I don't like your answer I will kill you and informed Hokage-sama about you being a spy." Kakashi said in a cold voice.

"I can't tell you- because it's Hokage-san's order to me." She hoarsely replied looking at Kakashi with her teary eyes.

Kakashi removed his kunai hearing her answer, "Hokage-sama's orders?" he asked looking at Usagi who was now hugging her knees and looking at him with fear in her eyes.

Usagi wipes her eyes as she nodded to him quietly, still in shocked in her near death experience.

Kakashi looked at Usagi as he took some pack of bandages in his pocket and was about to approach her, but she back away.

Kakashi looked at the trembling and scared Usagi, he sighed, "I'm sorry. But seeing your skill I know you are not an ordinary ninja, and I also know you are not from our village or any other village from Kotetsu and Izumo." Kakashi said softly looking at her as he added, "But you won't tell me who you are, aren't you? Because it's what Hokage-sama ordered?" he asked as Usagi slowly nodded again.

He scratches his head, "So I guess before you tell me, I need to ask Hokage-sama first?" he asked looking at Usagi.

Usagi nodded as she winces at the wound in her neck, as she then holds it with her hand.

Kakashi then tried to approach her again, but Usagi move away again…

Kakashi sighed, "Will you please stop moving away from me!" he shouted, a bit irritated that she keeps moving away even thought he wants to help her.

Usagi 'Eep!' when Kakashi shouted as she moves away much more, not even bothering on the deep painful wound in her neck.

"Sorry.-" she then stopped as she heard him say it softly.

"I'm just doing my job as a shinobi. I thought you are a threat. Now can I heal your neck a bit and bandage it as a sign of apology?" he asked

Usagi looked at Kakashi who seemed sincere on what he said, "You won't kill me?" she asked

Kakashi shook his head, "You did say Hokage ordered you to keep quiet. So I think you aren't a threat, if it came from Hokage-sama." He said looking at her, "So could I bandage you and heal you now?"

Usagi looked at him as she slowly nodded, "Okay." She replied.

…

Kakashi then approaches her and examine her wound in the neck, "I could heal it a bit, to stop the bleeding is that okay?" he asked as Usagi nodded.

Kakashi then lean to her closer to examine her neck and heal it a bit with his chakra, as he leans he gets to smell her scent which was a mixture of strawberry and a bit of vanilla. He couldn't help but inhale the scent.

Usagi stiffens when she felt Kakashi stopped, as she tilts her head to look at him noticing that he seemed to be inhaling something. Usagi mentally laughed as she noticed the bells in his waist she snatches it swiftly and hides it in her pocket before she kicks him in the stomach, "Pervert-sensei." She said softly making Kakashi snap back in reality and looked at Usagi who is grinning to him widely despite of the wound she has.

Kakashi glared at her, "I am not a pervert!" he reasoned as he started healing her neck a bit.

Usagi laughed, "Yeah, yeah, you are not a pervert. Even thought you just smelled me." She teased back.

"I did not smell you!" Kakashi reasoned again as he gets some ointment for the wound while Usagi couldn't help but giggled at him.

"You did sme—OUCH!" Usagi shouted glaring at Kakashi who was grinning inside of his mask as he putted some ointment to her neck.

"You did that on purpose!" she snapped at him

Kakashi shrugged, "It was an ointment so that your wound won't get infection and such." He said still smiling inside his mask at the pay back he gave her.

"Now I wish that you could have been hit even just a bit of my fire ball." Usagi mumbled but Kakashi heard it.

"You did hit me a bit, look?" he replied pointing at his burnt vest as he started bandaging her neck, as she stiffens frighten on what might happen again.

…..

There was silence and all you could hear is Kakashi bandaging Usagi's neck.

"Aren't you going to ask about what you saw?" Usagi asked breaking the silence

Kakashi stops and looked at her, "I want to ask, but Hokage-sama ordered you right?" he asked as Usagi nodded. "So it only means I just need to wait for this test to finish, so you guys could go, and then head there."

Usagi chuckled, "I'm pretty sure, I need to accompany you about that." She said

Kakashi nodded as he then stood up, "Well there you have it. I'm not really good at healing but I'm sure I stop the bleeding." He said.

Usagi nodded, "Now I just need to change this bandage a bit, so that Naruto and the others won't get suspicious." She said making Kakashi quirk a brow on the change part.

Usagi then turned around so that Kakashi couldn't see as she use her power to change the bandage to look like a scarf, her crescent mark glowing but won't get noticed because of her suit unless you stare at her chest.

Kakashi saw a bit of light surrounds her neck as Usagi jumps and turn in front of him, "Ta-Da!" she said grinning while showing a red scarf in her neck than a bandage.

He looked at her in amusement, "I can't really ask now can't I?"

Usagi grinned, "You said so yourself, after the test. So I won't answer now even if you questioned me." She grinned.

"Me and my mouth." Kakashi mumbled making her chuckled.

"So are we going to fight each other now, so I could pass?" she asked now looking at him

Kakashi chuckled, "I think I won't test you, now that I know what you're capable of, but you will still fail this test if you don't know the real meaning of it."

She smiled, "Of course it is team work, which is hard, for I don't know the other two because they didn't get to introduce themselves earlier because we were about to start this test. I do know Naruto a bit since yesterday morning."

"If you want to know, the other guy in your team is Uchiha Sasuke, he is the top of the class this year, while the pink haired girl is Haruno Sakura." He explained.

"Nice, so this Uchiha is strong? But he seemed to have a problem on socializing." She said with a laughed.

Kakashi then started looking around the forest, "I will be testing the other three now. I'm sure you'll help them out aren't you?"

She looked at him, "If I said that you will have a clue, so I'll just keep quiet on my plans on how to help out."

"Why not use your ball of fire again." Kakashi teased.

She laughed, "And burned the entire training ground? No thank you." She said as they both parted ways her looking for the other while Kakashi going to test the others.

…

Usagi then started to looked around the training ground as she notice it was only 30 minutes more to finished the test so that they won't failed.

She then noticed the three, especially Naruto who was tied up while the two are eating their lunch.

The three noticed them as Naruto grinned, "Tsukino-san!" he said in his usual happy go lucky tone.

Usagi then looked at the two, "Should I ask?"

"Naruto here tried to steal our lunch without passing Kakashi-sensei. Now he's being punished by not giving him lunch. Sensei also said we shouldn't share or we all failed." Sakura replied rolling her eyes in Naruto's stupidity.

Usagi chuckled as she seated near the two, as Sasuke gave her the other lunch box.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said not noticing the shocked in his face, as she also added, "Oh! I kinda met sensei in the forest too. I ask your names." She explained as the two nodded.

Sakura nodded, "Sorry that we didn't get to introduce ourselves earlier. Haruno Sakura." She said with a smiled

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said with his normal cool cold voice.

Usagi smiled to them, "Tsukino Usagi. Nice meeting you properly this time." She said

…..

Minutes later...

They then heard Naruto's stomach grumbled, "I'm okay, don't worry you guys." He said grinning at them for reassurance.

They all frowned hearing it especially Usagi, as she then goes near Naruto who looked at her, "Tsukino-san?"

Usagi chuckled, "Here. I'm not really that hungry anyway." She said giving her lunch.

Sakura also gave hers who was already half eaten, "You could also have mine. Just don't tell Kakashi-sensei." She said

"But you guys will fail too." He said looking at then.

Sasuke shook his head, "Dobe just eat. We don't want your stomach grumbling to us all day." He said to him.

This made Naruto teary, "You guys." he said as he was about to take eat what they given him.

A puff of smoke appeared in front of them, "YOU!" Kakashi shouted in an angry expression, making them scared that they will fail except Usagi.

"ALL PASS! You all worked as a team." he added as he smiled at them. "But it is ashamed that you guys didn't get to have the bells."

Usagi laughed, "Sensei…" she said sweetly swinging the three bells in front of him, as Kakashi widened eye looking at his waist.

"Woah! Cool, you got it Tsukino-san." Naruto shouted his eyes looking at Usagi with amazement.

"We did pass!" Sakura squealed in delight.

Sasuke just smirked looking at Usagi then to their Sensei.

"How-" Kakashi asked looking at the bells then to Usagi who was approaching him.

Usagi lean up to Kakashi's ear and whispered, "Sensei- try not to daze-off when you smell me." she teased looking at Kakashi who glared at her.

"I did not-" Kakashi said but was cut off.

"We really pass! Now we could rest!" Naruto shouted jumping up and started going out of the training grounds happily followed by the other two.

...

Naruto noticed that Usagi isn't following them, "Tsukino-san?"

Usagi smiled at him, "I still need to visit Hokage-san. You guys go on without me."

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said

"Yes, all of you be ready for your first mission tomorrow." Kakashi added to them as they nodded.

"See you tomorrow guys." Usagi said as Naruto and Sakura wave good bye to her while Sasuke just nod as they all left the two.

Usagi looked at Kakashi, "Shall we go to Hokage-san now?" she said as Kakashi nodded as they walk the other way.

...

_**TBC…**_

_**I hope you guys like it…**_

_**I know OCness is the best! Lol.. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto

_(-italics-) thoughts_

Well this is the next chappy you guys...

The pairings is undecided because of yeah- Mamo-baka still engaged to Usagi..

_(But I have plans about him. So you guys don't need to worry. *evil laugh*)_

So just enjoy the chappiest for now...

_**...**_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"We really pass! Now we could rest!" Naruto shouted jumping up and started going out of the training grounds happily followed by the other two.

...

Naruto noticed that Usagi isn't following them, "Tsukino-san?"

Usagi smiled at him, "I still need to visit Hokage-san. You guys go on without me."

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura said

"Yes, all of you be ready for your first mission tomorrow." Kakashi added to them as they nodded.

"See you tomorrow guys." Usagi said as Naruto and Sakura wave good bye to her while Sasuke just nod as they all left the two.

Usagi looked at Kakashi, "Shall we go to Hokage-san now?" she said as Kakashi nodded as they walk the other way.

….

_**On to the story…**_

Hokage headquarters...

A knocked on the door was heard…

Sarutobi wondered who would report to him now, because all chuunin have already reported on their post as he then heard from the other side of the door, "Hokage-sama, its Kakashi." Kakashi informed "AND USAGI!" Usagi shouted as Hokage heard a smacked from outside.

"OUCH! What did I do?" she glared rubbing her head where he smacked her.

"You don't need to shout!" He hissed to her.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Come in you two."

…..

The two then entered….

Sarutobi looked from Kakashi then Usagi..

"So- what can I do for you two?"

Usagi putted a hand in her waists while the other points at Kakashi, "Ask him, he wants to know something about me."

Kakashi scowled, "Don't you know how to respect people older than you."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Oh please. You both have the same mind."

"Same mind? Like what?" Sarutobi asked joining the two

Usagi grinned at him, "That both of you are perverts." She replied getting another fast smack in the head.

She glared at Kakashi, "I am so going to burn you next time with my fire ball." She hissed

Sarutobi looked surprised as he looked at the two then stare at Kakashi, "You know?"

He nods at the Hokage, "I want to know about her, Master Hokage. She could do things without hand stances."

Sarutobi looked at him, "So you saw her do some things?"

"He just saw me holding a ball of fire, which I wish should have hit him." Usagi informed the Hokage as she earned a glare from Kakashi.

"I thought she was a threat so I attacked her." He honestly said looking at the shocked Hokage.

"Which should I say hurts like hell! I thought it was the end of my life." She added

Sarutobi then looked at her, "Are you okay? Where did he attacked you? Do you need to go to the hospital to be check?"

She shook her head, "Well—Sensei here attacked me in the neck, this scarf just tries to hide the wound for now, but don't worry too much Hokage-san. I could heal it myself at home." She replied looking at him as she added, "The problem we have now is Kakashi-sensei, he saw me use my power."

Sarutobi sighed, "I did told you to be careful, but I guess you aren't careful enough."

Kakashi nodded, "It's more like reckless, Hokage-sama."

Usagi shoot a glare at him, "What do I know, I don't like the dark because I think of ghost, that then gets me scared a lot. That sometimes makes me do things without even thinking."

"That made Kakashi saw your power without even doing the hand stances, right?" Sarutobi asked earning a nod from the girl.

…

"Hatake." He then said seriously making Kakashi nervous and a bit intimidated while Usagi giggled at the frighten Kakashi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I ensure you, that Tsukino is not a threat in our village, if that is what you are worried about."

"I know she is not a threat because of what she said, that you ordered her to be quiet. I'm only concern how she could do those thing without hand stances. Also why is she here in our village? What is your reason for letting an unknown person live in our village?"

He met the Hokage's eyes, "All I could say is she is special and will not harm anyone, not even the people of our village."

"Yeah, Hokage-san is right. I won't harm anyone." He heard her defend herself.

Kakashi sighed, "You're not going to tell me the reason why you let her live in our village, aren't you?"

Sarutobi looked at him then to Usagi who was shaking her head, "I cannot tell you, for she also doesn't want too."

This made Kakashi looked at Usagi who chuckled, "I can't tell you for now sensei."

"Why?"

She putted a finger in her chin, "Why you say? As you know I am special. If you find out everything about me and the reasons why Hokage-san let me live here will-"

He looked at her, "Will what?"

"Will endanger me. (_You, the Hokage and everyone in the village)_ she thought as she added, "I am special after all, and you did saw me as a threat because of my power, so I'm sure people will treat me badly and might even kill me just like you did earlier." She replied omitting other information like the Akatsuki looking for her and her crescent moon.

"That's not all isn't it? Why Hokage-sama let you live here?" he scrutinized her face knowing that she's hiding something more.

She chuckled, "That's all you need to know Sensei. I'll be going now so I could rest. Bye Hokage-san." She waved goodbye to them and left the two in silence.

…

When the door closed Kakashi looked at the Hokage…

"You won't tell me anything aren't you, Hokage-sama?"

He nodded, "I cannot tell you for she hasn't agreed to you yet. When she's ready, you'll know the reason, Hatake."

Kakashi then nodded accepting the bit of information he knows from Usagi as he was about to head out.

"Hatake."

He stops as he turned around meeting the Hokage's eyes, "Now that you know about her power, please keep it to yourself, and watch her if needed so no one else will know about it."

He nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama." He said heading out from the room.

….

It was already dark when Usagi arrived home…

She was a bit tired not only physically but also mentally as her neck aches, her body trembles while remembering what happened between her and Kakashi in the training grounds.

She didn't even have an appetite to eat dinner as she just slump her body to her bed.

_(Someone already found out about me. What if the other ninjas especially those Akatsuki found me? Am I going to die in their hands? I'm sure they are strong. Will they attack me like sensei? What will they do if they find me? Use me? Kill me? Torture me?) _she thought shaking her head and saying that she will be okay.

_(Setsuna, where are you? Bring me back into our world. I miss my family. I miss everyone... I miss Mamoru...)_ she thought a tear falling in her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.

….

"Usagi.. Wake up." a soft voice said while waking Usagi

"Five minutes." she mumbles swaying the hand away.

"You said you're going to meet your friends today." The voice replied

_(I know that voice...) _she thought as she sits up in bed

"Mum!" she shouted looking at her mum who was about to head out of her room.

…_**.**_

_**TBC…**_

_**There you go! =]**_

_**Hope you guys like this chappy..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Okay... I know you guys are confuse or wondering what the hell happen at the end of the previous chapter...**_

_**But you'll find out in this one... The rating of the fic is still T might go to M... **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter guys... :D**_

_**Usagi is still not paired to anyone for now in these chapters...**_

_**Anyway on to the chapter...**_

_(-italics) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter:**_

It was already dark when Usagi arrived home…

She was a bit tired not only physically but also mentally as her neck aches, her body trembles while remembering what happened between her and Kakashi in the training grounds.

She didn't even have an appetite to eat dinner as she just slump her body to her bed.

_(Someone already found out about me. What if the other ninjas especially those Akatsuki found me? Am I going to die in their hands? I'm sure they are strong. Will they attack me like sensei? What will they do if they find me? Use me? Kill me? Torture me?) _she thought shaking her head and saying that she will be okay.

_(Setsuna, where are you? Bring me back into our world. I miss my family. I miss everyone... I miss Mamoru...)_ she thought a tear falling in her cheeks as she drifted off to sleep.

….

"Usagi.. Wake up." a soft voice said while waking Usagi

"Five minutes." she mumbles swaying the hand away.

"You said you're going to meet your friends today." The voice replied

_(I know that voice...) _she thought as she sits up in bed

"Mum!" she shouted looking at her mum who was about to head out of her room.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"Mum!" she shouted looking at her mum who was about to head out of her room.

_(It was all a dream! That ninja world is all a dream!) she thought happily…_

Her mum looked at her, "Yes, dearest?"

Usagi runs and hugged her, "I miss you!"

She chuckled, "What are you talking about dear? We just talk yesterday, about your school and friends."

Usagi shook her head and kissed her mum's cheek, "Nothing mum. I'll get ready now." She said as her mum nodded while she took a bath and get dress.

….

_(I'm going to go to Mamoru's apartment first, then head to Rei's…)_ she thought heading down the stairs happily.

"I'll see you later dear. Don't go home late." Her mum said

"Yes, mum!" Usagi smiled as she headed out heading to Mamoru's apartment.

…..

Mamoru's Apartment….

Usagi was grinning widely as she reached the door and knock.

"Mamo-chan! It's me!" she shouted as she knocked again

…..

Five minutes pass…

Usagi then frowned, _(Maybe he's still sleeping, to many things doing in College after all.)_ She thought as she crouches down near the plant beside the door expecting it.

"There it is!" she said as she lifted it a bit and took the key in the ground. _(He still never changes the hiding place.)_

She then unlocked the door as she entered she began to looked around. "He is indeed still sleeping. Might as well surprise him." she then headed to Mamoru's room.

When she was almost near the door…

"Ahh-" a soft whimper was heard making her frowned hearing a woman's voice

"Do you like it this rough this early?" She heard Mamoru asked the woman.

"Ye-yessss—Har-der!" the woman replied with moans of pleasure.

Usagi shook her head not believing what she was hearing, _(Your only hearing things Usa.)_ she kept saying in her mind.

…..

She then open the door and then saw it confirming that it was true, she wasn't hearing things, her boyfriend naked and making love into an unknown woman, they didn't notice her until the door squeaks making Mamoru look at the door as his face changes into shock and horror.

"Usagi! This isn't what you think!" he said covering both of them with the blanket as he looked at her furious eyes.

"I- I- HATE YOU!" Usagi shouted as tears falls in her face and runs outside the room.

_(This isn't happening! He cheated on me! He cheated! How could he do this!) _she thought wiping her tears away.

"Usagi! Stop! I can explain!" she heard him shouting at her back.

Usagi then turn around and met Mamoru who was now in his boxers looking at her, "EXPLAIN WHAT! THAT SHE FORCES HERSELF TO YOU? THAT SHE THREATENS YOU! BULLSHIT!" she shouted slapping his shocked face from her outburst as she then headed out leaving a dumbfounded Mamoru.

….

"I hate you!" she screamed as she bolted up in bed.

Usagi looked around the room and blinked, "It was all a dream." _(Yeah—Mamo-chan won't cheat on me. He loves me. We're destined to be together.)_ She thought as she stood up and headed to the bathroom to wash her face.

She then started cooking breakfast which was egg and beacon, as she eats quietly still not over through the dream she have about Mamoru. After washing the dishes she then took a bath then wears a black and dark green stripes fitted long sleeves shirt and a dark blue shorts, she then bandage both her legs in style and wore a black ninja sandals. She putted her kunai holder in her right thigh.

She shakes her head, _(Stop thinking about your dream Usa—It's not true…)_ she thought as she jumps away when a black portal appeared in front of her, she then took a kunai in her holder and holds it in front of her in defense in case someone attack her.

Setsuna was surprised when she saw their princess holding a weapon.

"Hime, it's just me." Her voice soft and comforting as she looks at Usagi's face which was alert then slowly become soft as she run and hug her.

"Setsu! Are you going to take me home now?" She asked looking at her full of hope in her eyes.

Setsuna looked at her Hime sadly, "I want to inform you about something."

She tilted her head, "Inform about what Setsu?"

"Chibiusa and the Inner Soldiers."

This made Usagi surprised, "Why?" her voice now full of concerned

Setsuna then holds Usagi's shoulder and motion her to sit down on the edge of the bed, "Mamoru-" she said not able to continue to tell her as she began shaking her head.

"What about Mamo-chan?"

She then took a deep breath as she looked at her Hime's cerulean eyes, "He killed them." The moment she said it Usagi's eyes go wide and started shaking her head.

...

_**TBC...**_

_**Is this a bit fast? :D**_

_**Oh! And Mamoru is evil in my fic I'm sure you guys already guess it... (I hate him.) lol...**_

_**Hope you guys like it now...**_

_**It was all a dream the thing with her mum... =]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**I know that the previous chapter was a bit fast, and I kinda don't like to pair her in Mamoru.**_

_**Anyway enjoyed this chapter..**_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter:**_

She shakes her head, _(Stop thinking about your dream Usa—It's not true…)_ she thought as she jumps away when a black portal appeared in front of her, she then took a kunai in her holder and holds it in front of her in defense in case someone attack her.

Setsuna was surprised when she saw their princess holding a weapon.

"Hime, it's just me." Her voice soft and comforting as she looks at Usagi's face which was alert then slowly become soft as she run and hug her.

"Setsu! Are you going to take me home now?" She asked looking at her full of hope in her eyes.

Setsuna looked at her Hime sadly, "I want to inform you about something."

She tilted her head, "Inform about what Setsu?"

"Chibiusa and the Inner Soldiers."

This made Usagi surprised, "Why?" her voice now full of concerned

Setsuna then holds Usagi's shoulder and motion her to sit down on the edge of the bed, "Mamoru-" she said not able to continue to tell her as she began shaking her head.

"What about Mamo-chan?"

She then took a deep breath as she looked at her Hime's cerulean eyes, "He killed them." The moment she said it Usagi's eyes go wide and started shaking her head.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

Still shaking her head she nervously laughed, "That is not a good joke after seeing me Setsu."

"Hime—I am not joking… That is the truth." She replied directing her eyes away from her.

"YOUR JOKING! THIS ISN'T TRUE!" she screamed shaking her head much more as Setsu comforts her. _(This isn't true… This isn't true… This is all a LIE!) she thought _

"Please…" she murmurs as she began crying again. "Please tell me this isn't true…" she whispered burying her head in her shoulder still shaking it.

"Galaxia is back." This made her Hime stiff as she then looks at her as she continued, "Mamoru cheated on you. It is because Galaxia proposes to him to be her right hand, and if they did succeed on killing all of us. They will rule earth or much more as Mamoru will be king again with Galaxia as his wife." She explained.

….

They were in silence as Usagi taken all this information while still wiping her tears…

"Setsu- Where are the others?" she asked

"The outers are out to look for the star lights, Hime." She answered still looking worried for her Hime.

"Are you oka-"

"I'M NOT SETSU—YOU KNOW THAT!" She replied harshly.

"I'm sorry Hime, we didn't think this would happen."

_(My dream… was a premonition…) _she thought

Usagi taken a deep breath and looked at her, "I'm going back to finish this."

"I can't allow you to go back for now."

"WHAT? WHY NOT? YOU KNOW WE SHOULD END IT! HE KILLED THEM! HE KILLED EVERYONE!"

"Hime, Mamoru is going to kill you and get the ginzuishou to make them both stronger. I cannot allow that."

Usagi looked angrily at her, "But! He killed them! He killed everyone! He even killed our daughter!" She whispered _(Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako… and Chibiusa… My daughter... They both killed them... He killed them… He killed our future daughter... How could he...)_ she kept thinking in herthoughts

"When did this happened?" she asked looking at Setsuna

"When you have disappeared Hime, it seemed they taken the risk to attack when your friends are vulnerable because of your disappearance."

_(Mamoru, you will pay! I should have known this was going to happen again… Just like the other enemies, you allied before... Just like with Beryl. I won't forgive you… For this! For what you've done!) _Usagi thought angrily as she looks at her seriously, "What about the Gates of Time? Did they infiltrate it?"

"I'm the guardian of time gates Hime, I have strong barriers around it, I would know immediately if they plan on entering or capturing that place."

"But we should still be cautious, go back to the time gates Setsu." she ordered

"Are you sure Hime? Are you okay here? Alone?"

Usagi manage a chuckled despite of her swollen eyes and situation, "I won't tell you to watch over the time gates if I'm not okay here. You need to watch it. It would be dangerous if they manage to get into the time gates." She omits the fact that she was also in danger in the world she's in.

_(I could protect myself. It's much dangerous if they get to have the time gates. They could go in any world they would like, or much worse rule it.) _she thought

Setsuna was now surprised on the change of Usagi, "Suddenly I felt like I'm not talking to the real Usagi."

Usagi chuckled, "Hey! If you are with Ami so much, I tell yah… You'll get infected with her super genius mind." She bit her tongue regretting what she said as Setsuna's face looked at her with worry and concerned.

"Hime…"

"I'll be okay Sets." She managed to smile a bit

"Are you sure about that Hime?"

Usagi nodded, "I'm going to be honest with you that I'm going to grieve and be restless a few months or maybe years, but I will be okay."

"Then I guess I should stay here with you-" she was stopped by Usagi's serious looked

"This is not the time to stay with me, one thing I know about enemies is they like to infiltrate things that will be into their use. Like the time gates." She informed her.

Setsuna shook her head and chuckled, "You matured a bit Hime."

She chuckled, "Sets—please tell me when you have found the star lights, okay?"

She nodded, "Of course Hime. Are you sure that I should go now? Could I leave you alone here?"

"I know you know how I feel right now, but that isn't important right now."

"Indeed. You really have matured."

"Every person matures bit by bit Sets. Now go! Shoo!" she said waving her hands to shoo her away.

Setsuna chuckled as she approaches her Hime and kisses her forehead, "I will come to you Hime if I felt your aura is in danger. I'll be going now." As a black portal appeared and disappeared with her in it.

…..

Usagi's tears started to fall again, "You are such a cry baby Usa- What will Rei tell you if she sees you right now." She murmur as she wipes her eyes,

She then headed to the bathroom to watch her face, as she looks at her really red and swollen eyes. _(What am I going to do? We have a first mission today. I might as well tell Hokage-san that I'm not feeling well.) _she thought

She concentrate her power through her body as she began to glow silver, when it finally disappeared she looked at the mirror and saw emerald green eyes, she examine herself. She still wears the same clothes but the girl in front of her has dark brown hair that is until her waist curled into ringlets_. (I can't worry Hokage-san with my swollen eyes. I guess this is okay for a disguised.) _She thought as she then headed to the Hokage headquarters than the Team 7 meeting place.

_(I do hope that Kakashi-sensei won't try to pushed information if I didn't go in my first mission through Hokage-san.)_ She thought while walking ignoring the stares of the people in the village on seeing another new girl in the village.

…

_**TBC...**_

_**There you have it... **_

_**I know some parts seem like a dark Usagi, but it's not. I'm just making her hate Mamoru more.. lol.. And Usagi is not so stupid in here. =] She learned from Ami.**_

_**But anyway I hope you all like this chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favourites...**_

_**Well some are commenting about Mamoru.. I don't like him.. lol..**_

_**And also I can't pair Usagi to others if Mamoru's still there, and usually every enemies of Usagi usually seduce or gets Mamoru.. I forgot if its Beryl but I know there was one or two. Lol..**_

_**Anyway.. Previous Chapter...**_

_(-italics-) thought_

Usagi's tears started to fall again, "You are such a cry baby Usa- What will Rei tell you if she sees you right now." She murmur as she wipes her eyes,

She then headed to the bathroom to watch her face, as she looks at her really red and swollen eyes. _(What am I going to do? We have a first mission today. I might as well tell Hokage-san that I'm not feeling well.) _she thought

She concentrate her power through her body as she began to glow silver, when it finally disappeared she looked at the mirror and saw emerald green eyes, she examine herself. She still wears the same clothes but the girl in front of her has dark brown hair that is until her waist curled into ringlets_. (I can't worry Hokage-san with my swollen eyes. I guess this is okay for a disguised.) _She thought as she then headed to the Hokage headquarters than the Team 7 meeting place.

_(I do hope that Kakashi-sensei won't try to pushed information if I didn't go in my first mission through Hokage-san.)_ She thought while walking ignoring the stares of the people in the village on seeing another new girl in the village.

…

_**On to the story...**_

Hokage headquarters…..

A knock was heard…

Sarutobi frowned wondering who would visit him so early in the morning, "It's Usa-" her voice a bit hoarse from crying and snapping earlier.

He noticed the hoarseness of her voice, "Come in."

….

Sarutobi was surprised as he met not a cerulean eyes but emerald eyes instead, as he examined the girl, who has dark brown hair in curls of ringlets as he wonders if what he heard earlier is Usagi voiced.

"Hokage—san... Can I- miss one mission?" she asked confirming Sarutobi that the girl in front of her is indeed Usagi.

"Usagi?" Hokage asked as the girl nodded, "Why are you in a disguise?"

Usagi chuckled, "I kinda don't want you to see me in my horrible state."

His eyes now grew with worry and concern, "What happen?"

Usagi couldn't hold back as tears started to fall in her face, making Hokage jump in surprised and panicked as he approaches and hugs the girl, rubbing her back for comfort. "What happen? Did Hatake attack you again?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Mamoru…" she whispered almost inaudible but he did hear it.

"He's your fiancé right?" he asked remembering the name when she told her the truth about her, as he earned a nod on his shoulder as a reply. "What about your fiancé? Did something happen? Did you get to contact your family?"

"- them" he heard her but didn't understand the few words.

"What is it dear?"

"He—killed—em…" she hoarsely replied

Hokage's face change into shocked, paled, then horror, "Who killed your fiancé?" he asked getting the wrong idea.

...

As Usagi was about to say that it was the other way around, the portal appeared again with a surprised then serious Setsuna.

Her right hand glowed as her rod appeared pointing its tip that was glowing red in Sarutobi's shocked and paled face.

"What have you done to Hime? Answer now or I'll kill you!" she threatened.

Usagi rubs her eyes as she turned around to face her, "Sets- Hokage-san was just comforting me."

Setsuna relaxed as her rod disappears, "Hime.. Who is he?"

Sarutobi then recovered from his shocked, "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Hokage or should I say the leader of this village."

Setsuna then nodded, "I'm Setsuna the protector and warrior of Hime."

Usagi was watching the two as she then asked, "So- why'd you come back Sets?"

"I cannot discuss it with him here, Hime."

Usagi shook her head, "Sets I told him about me, everything- to be exact." this made Sets widened eyed and mouth agape.

Sarutobi then added, "I assure you her secret is safe, because I also am protecting her from the ninjas and Akatsuki that are looking for her."

"Gaah! You said it!" Usagi shouted as Setsuna's eyes turned serious about ninjas looking for her Hime.

"HIME!"

Usagi sheepishly smiled, "I could protect myself Sets."

"If you are in danger in here and our world I think you should stay with me."

Sarutobi frowned hearing what she said about in danger in their world, "What do you mean she's also in danger in your world."

"He killed my friends and our future daughter."

Knowing 'he' she is talking about he looked at Setsuna, "This isn't true, right?" he asked hopeful that what he heard was wrong but from the looked he received from her, he knows it was serious.

"But I thought he was your fiancé?" he asked not believing it all.

Usagi gave a fake laughed, "Everyone thought of that. He has taken the opportunity of my disappearance and killed my friends and our future daughter." her voice now becoming serious.

"What! Why would he?"

"Mamoru-san cheated on Hime as he allied to Galaxia who will give him power and will be her right hand, and if they do succeed on killing us all they will rule the world and he will become king." Setsuna explained.

This made Sarutobi shocked as he seated in his chair, "This is all hard to take early in the morning." he said.

Usagi's face saddens, "I'm sorry about that Hokage-san."

"No it's okay. What about your whole family? What happen to them?"

"I have erased their memory so that they will not be in danger." Setsuna looked at Sarutobi, "Our Hime trusts you with these secrets, I hope you won't tell anyone about her."

"Sets- stop frightening Hokage-san." Usagi warned.

Setsuna shook her head, "I am just worried about you, especially now you're vulnerable."

"I'll be okay in a few days Sets... I'll be in grief but I'll be able to move on. In time-" she managed says holding her tears.

Setsuna looked at Sarutobi, "Will you be able to take care and protect Hime here, from those ninjas you are talking about?"

"Of course, we have great ninjas that protect this village and its people. She also has one of the best jounin sensei in our village that could protect her."

"Sensei? So you are teaching her?"

"Sets- It's okay. It's just few fighting moves and weapons." Usagi answered instead as Setsuna nodded.

"Then I guess I will be leaving Hime here." she stated as the Hokage nodded while Usagi grinned on the approval she gave.

"So- now can you tell me why you came back?"

"I forgot to inform you about your crescent moon. It would seem-"

"I know already Sets-, it move into my chest and I could use my power without a wand." she replied as Setsuna nodded.

"Then if you know that already Hime, I will be leaving now." she look lastly at Hokage as she was about to enter the portal. "Protect our Hime no matter what. I will come back sometime to see if she is okay Here in your world. Good bye for now." she said as she disappeared with the portal.

...

They were both in silence...

Usagi looked at Sarutobi, "Now could I miss one mission, I want to be alone for a while."

He looked concerned, "I am okay with it, but I'm worried about you."

"Hokage-san… I just want to be alone… for now…"

He shook his head, "I know how you feel about all of this."

Usagi chuckled, "Of course you know, you are also a leader like me. We will grieve from them but try to be strong, move on in our life_." (We are leaders after all… We will grieve for our soldiers but try to move on and continue to our life, protecting the people who are still alive and continuing our duty for our people.) She thought_

Sarutobi exhaled heavily, "Alright, I will tell Hatake that you are in an individual mission, which is an easy one. Where are you going anyway?"

"I might destroy a few of your forest. You know, just to release my anger from that damn Mamoru, I might stay in the forest for a few hours."

He shook his head, "Okay— then I'll be seeing you tomorrow for your next mission. Will you be alright, tomorrow?"

She chuckled, "I think I'll be alright by then." She smiled looking at him, "I'll be going now Hokage-san." Her body glowed silver as she returned to her own body.

Hokage now become much more worried as she pouted, "Do I look so thrash?" she asked as he nodded.

"You sure do.. Especially your eyes.. They are so swollen.."

She pouted as she putted a hand in her eyes and healed it a bit, "There?"

"Nope, still a bit swollen, but I guess that is okay than earlier."

She cocked a brow, "Do look like I cried since morning?" he shook his head

"Well—you did look like you cried a bit, but I guess that is okay than earlier."

"Then I'll be going now." She said as the Hokage nodded as she then was about to head out the room.

"Usagi-"

This made her turned around, "I know it is not my business, but you could always come to me."

She smiled, "Thanks. I'll consider it." She then headed out the room leaving the Hokage.

….

Hokage shook his head, _(Being a leader indeed is a hard role.) _he thought

Usagi was then walking around the village as she saw a flower shop she then headed inside.

Ino was surprised as a beautiful girl who seemed older than her entered, "What can I do for you?"

Usagi looked at the girl in front of her and smiled, "I like to buy a bouquet daisy_." (That's Chibiusa's favorite flower.) _She thought

Ino then headed to get the bouquet and then given it to Usagi, "That would be 250 yen." She then paid the money and was about to go.

Ino then looked at her, "Are you the new girl in town?"

Usagi was a bit surprised as she nodded, "Yes, Tsukino Usagi."

Ino smiled, "Yamana Ino. Nice meeting you." She said extending her hand as she shook it back.

Usagi then looked at Ino, "I'll be seeing you sometime then Ino."

Ino nodded, "Take care." She said as Usagi then walked around near the forest training ground.

…

Naruto's side….

"They're both late!" Naruto said

Sakura looked around in the meeting place, they have been waiting for almost four hours but neither Usagi nor Kakashi arrive yet. "I wonder if Usagi-san forgot about our first mission."

While Sasuke just watch and wait for their Sensei and Usagi…

Then with a poof Kakashi appeared in front of them….

"You're late again!" Naruto shouted

"I'm sorry about that, but I met an old lady-" Kakashi noticed that Usagi haven't arrive yet.

"Where is Tsukino?" he asked the three

Sasuke shrugged while Sakura answered, "We've been here for hours but Usagi-san hasn't arrived yet."

"Yeah, I wonder if she forgot. Do you want me to check her out? I know where she lives." Naruto asked Kakashi as they all looked surprised.

"You know where she lived, dobe?" Sasuke asked him

Naruto nodded, "Of course, she's near my apartment."

"Then let's go see why she's not here yet." Kakashi said to them as they nodded following Naruto who was walking in front of them.

…..

They arrived in Usagi's apartment…

Kakashi then knock on the door, but no one answered…

"I think no one's home." Sakura said them.

Naruto peek on the window seeing some plates in the table and unfinished breakfast, "I think so too. She eaten breakfast but didn't finish it." He informed them as he looked at his sensei,  
"Should we ask jiji?"

_(I wonder where'd she go?)_ Kakashi thought

Kakashi then looked at his students, "Yeah, I think Hokage-sama might know where she is."

Sasuke sighed, "But aren't we going to be late on our mission?"

Naruto frowned, "Our team mates are much more important than a mission, teme!"

"Hmmp! Dobe!" Sasuke grumbled

"Stop it you two!" Sakura shouted at them, "We'll just ask Hokage-sama if he knows where Usagi-san went, then go straight in our mission. Right, Kakashi-sensei?" she asked

Kakashi nodded, "Yes."

Naruto jumps up, "Then let's go visit Jiji." He said as they now headed to the Hokage headquarters.

…

Hokage Headquaters…

The door slammed open surprising Sarutobi a bit and looking alert but chuckled as he saw Kakashi's team.

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted

Sarutobi looked at them meeting Kakashi's eyes who looked at him seriously, _(It seems I'm always now in the middle of problems.) _he thought

"Jiji, jiji, do you know where Usagi is?"

Sarutobi looked at them waiting for his answer, "I gave Usagi an individual mission."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted then added, "Why would you give her an individual mission!"

Sarutobi sighed, "It's just an easy one, she will be back later. So you all could start your own mission. She will join you on your next mission tomorrow."

"Okay jiji, as long as it was an easy one, we are not going to worry about Usagi-san. I guess we should start with our mission now Kakashi-sensei."

This made Kakashi stopped looking at the Hokage as he looked at Naruto, "I guess, we should be going now."

"Yeah! Let's go Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto said as the two followed him while Kakashi followed he stopped and looked at Sarutobi.

"She's not in any mission is she?" he asked seriously making Sarutobi gave a fake smiled.

"Of course she is, she ask me this morning." _(You always give me trouble Usagi.) _he thought

Kakashi quirk his brow, "You're lying for her again aren't you? What happened?"

Sarutobi sighed, "She just wants to be alone, for now…" he answered him.

"What happened, Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing happened, she's just home sick so she wants to be alone for now." He replied

Kakashi sighed still noticing that the Hokage is still lying for Usagi, "I won't know the real reason, aren't I?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Let's Go!" Naruto shouted

"I think you should go Hatake." Sarutobi said making Kakashi sighed as he head to where his students are.

...

_**TBC...**_

_**Well that's about it... for now...**_

_**Read and Review if you like.. =]**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_Thank you to the alerts, reviews, and favourites guys... =]_

_I know Kakashi is a bit nosey. Lols.. He's just concerned.. or more.. lol.._

_Anyway I hope you like this chapter guys._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

Sarutobi looked at them waiting for his answer, "I gave Usagi an individual mission."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted then added, "Why would you give her an individual mission!"

Sarutobi sighed, "It's just an easy one, she will be back later. So you all could start your own mission. She will join you on your next mission tomorrow."

"Okay jiji, as long as it was an easy one, we are not going to worry about Usagi-san. I guess we should start with our mission now Kakashi-sensei."

This made Kakashi stopped looking at the Hokage as he looked at Naruto, "I guess, we should be going now."

"Yeah! Let's go Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto said as the two followed him while Kakashi followed he stopped and looked at Sarutobi.

"She's not in any mission is she?" he asked seriously making Sarutobi gave a fake smiled.

"Of course she is, she ask me this morning." _(You always give me trouble Usagi.) _he thought

Kakashi quirk his brow, "You're lying for her again aren't you? What happened?"

Sarutobi sighed, "She just wants to be alone, for now…" he answered him.

"What happened, Hokage-sama?"

"Nothing happened, she's just home sick so she wants to be alone for now." He replied

Kakashi sighed still noticing that the Hokage is still lying for Usagi, "I won't know the real reason, aren't I?"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Let's Go!" Naruto shouted

"I think you should go Hatake." Sarutobi said making Kakashi sighed as he head to where his students are.

...

_**On to the story...**_

Kakashi then started their mission on cleaning someone's backyard which was a class D mission.

"This is stupid! Why are we doing this! We're ninjas for god sake." Naruto grumbled.

Sakura scowled, "Stop grumbling Naruto, let's start it so that we could finish immediately."

"Hmmp!" Sasuke said

Kakashi chuckled inside his mask seeing his students all grumble, "Now start your mission, while I go visit someone for a while. If you guys are finish with that, report it to Hokage-sama."

"Hold on sensei, where are you go-" Sakura stopped when her sensei disappeared with a poof.

...

Usagi's side...

Usagi sighed while looking at the blue sky, _(Everyone… I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you all that time, especially to you Chibiusa.. I'm sorry I didn't get to protect you even thought I am your mother. Wherever you all are.. I hope these Daisies will reach you, as an apology and also as a promise that we will stop them on their schemes...) _she thought as she threw the daisies in the air it slowly breaks down into petals and flew in the air.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled as tears fall in her face.

"So—could you tell me what are you saying sorry for?" a voice from her back said making Usagi jumped.

_(Oh, my god! Of all the time to see me I'm in this kind of state!) _Usagi thought

She then rubs her eyes and turned around meeting Kotetsu, "Shouldn't you be watching the village entrance?"

"I could ask you the same? Why are you crying and saying sorry for?" he replied scrutinizing her face, "You've been crying since this morning aren't you?"

Usagi gave a fake laughed, "Me crying? Not really, but indeed I'm saying sorry for someone up there." She replied pointing to the sky making Kotetsu frowned.

"Buns, it's pretty obvious you cried your eyes are swollen."

Usagi scowled, "It is not!" she shouted and was about to head a different direction but Kotetsu was fast and holds her arm making her turn to him and looked at his serious eyes.

"Why won't you tell me why you're crying? Is it Hatake?" he asked in a bit of anger thinking on what Kakashi done to Usagi.

Usagi shook her head and removed his hold harshly, "It is not Sensei, and it is not your business Kotetsu! Now I should be going now! Don't even think of following me!" she replied walking away from him she then headed to a much more secluded part of the forest, and noticed something written in the fence on it. 'Forbidden Forest.'

_(I'm pretty sure no one would go looking around in me here.) _She thought as she tried to open the entrance but the gate was locked, she then chuckled as she spreads her wings.

Usagi was a bit surprised when she spreads her white wings, it was now bigger than the few years she saw it, the wings are still silvery white, but it could enveloped her whole body if needed protection. _(That's interesting, never thought even my wings will change.)_ she thought flapping it.

She then flew to the high fence of the forbidden forest as she flew around inside she stops in one of the big trees and sit on its branch as she looked how far she is in the ground. _(If I fall here I would definitely die, but the ginzuishou won't let me die anyway so no worries on falling.)_ she chuckled on what she thought.

_(Setsuna erased my families memories, then they don't know anything about me, they won't even remember me if they met me. I wonder if they also erase Rei and the others family memories, but I'm pretty sure Sets erase it so they won't be in danger.) _she thought as she sighed.

_(I fucking hate you Mamoru! I hate you so much, that if I meet you again, I might throw a kunai in your fucking smirking face!) _she thought angrily as she exhaled a heavy breath, _(I wonder how Naruto and the others mission went. I do hope Kakashi-sensei won't go looking around for me.) _she then lean on the tree bending her wings a bit so it won't hit some branches as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Kakashi's side…

Kakashi started looking around the village looking for a certain blond in two buns, but he was surprised when someone punches him in the face making him stumble in the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Lols. I know short fic... =]**_

_**Hope you guys like it thought.**_

_**Read and review if you like.. =]**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites guys..._

_Here is the next chapter..._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

She then flew to the high fence of the forbidden forest as she flew around inside she stops in one of the big trees and sit on its branch as she looked how far she is in the ground. _(If I fall here I would definitely die, but the ginzuishou won't let me die anyway so no worries on falling.)_ she chuckled on what she thought.

_(Setsuna erased my families memories, then they don't know anything about me, they won't even remember me if they met me. I wonder if they also erase Rei and the others family memories, but I'm pretty sure Sets erase it so they won't be in danger.) _she thought as she sighed.

_(I fucking hate you Mamoru! I hate you so much, that if I meet you again, I might throw a kunai in your fucking smirking face!) _she thought angrily as she exhaled a heavy breath, _(I wonder how Naruto and the others mission went. I do hope Kakashi-sensei won't go looking around for me.) _she then lean on the tree bending her wings a bit so it won't hit some branches as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Kakashi's side…

Kakashi started looking around the village looking for a certain blond in two buns, but he was surprised when someone punches him in the face making him stumble in the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Kotetsu stop it! Don't fight in front of many people in the village." Izumo said holding the angry Kotetsu who was about to punch Kakashi again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he shouted again

Kakashi still looked shocked on the happenings stood up and looked at the angry face of Kotetsu as he holds his face, "What the hell? What did you do that to me?"

"That's not enough for making Buns cry!" he hissed back making Kakashi looked shocked which Izumo noticed.

"You don't know anything? Why Usagi cried do you?" he asked as Kakashi shook his head

"Where, did you saw her?" Kakashi asked harshly holding Kotetsu shirt

"Now, you're going to look for her! When you made her cried!" He hissed not believing Kakashi

"Kotetsu-" Izumo warned

"I don't even know that she was crying, she wasn't in our first mission."

Izumo quirked a brow, "You mean you haven't seen her yet?"

Kakashi nodded, "I asked Hokage-sama but he won't tell me what the reason is, I guess that is one of the reason she cried."

Kotetsu now believed him relaxes as he looked at him, "You mean to say, Hokage-sama knows the reason?"

Kakashi replied with a shrugged of shoulders, "I think so too, he has been keeping secrets about Usagi."

"That old man is so going to get it! Since the beginning he's hiding something. He seemed to know something about Usagi that we don't know." Kotetsu hissed while Izumo sighed.

….

The two then noticed that Kakashi is leaving them, "Where are you going?"

Kakashi turned around and looked at the two, "I'm going to Hokage-sama and ask why Usagi was crying."

"We're going with you." Kotetsu informed him

"Shouldn't you two guard the front gate?"

"There is another chuunin guarding the gates now." Izumo replied as Kakashi then nodded, they then started walking to the Hokage Headquarters.

…

The Hokage Headquarter…

The door slammed heavily making Sarutobi looked at the three ninjas who entered, Izumo then closed the door.

"What can I do to you three? Hatake? Shouldn't you be with your students?"

Kakashi glared at him, "I am looking for my other student."

"I already told you, I given Usagi another mission, she wants to have an indivi-"

"Stop lying to us Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu countered making Sarutobi surprised.

"What do you ever mean Kotetsu?"

Izumo sighed as he replied instead, "Kotetsu saw Usagi crying in the training ground forest."

This surprised the Hokage much more, "Oh! Did she fail the mission?" he acted innocently.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" the three shouted

Sarutobi sighed, "I can't tell you the reasons." He manages to say it to them.

Kotetsu frowned, "Why?"

Then the door slammed opened again..

"Hokage-san! I can't hide my wings-" Usagi's panic voice stopped as she looked at the shocked people inside the room all looking at her silvery white wings.

"Oh my god!" Usagi shouted in panic as she was about to exit the door Kakashi was able to hold her still.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**I know super super short...**_

_**I just want to pose it immediately...**_

_**The next one will be longer.. I promise.. =]**_

_**I know you guys might thought its fast, but if you know Usagi. She's trouble..**_

_**Reckless as Kakashi said. :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_Sorry for the late update.. Thanks for the favourites, reviews and alert._

_Kinda busy now a days, and I think I need my eyes check.. ughh!_

_For all the people who are asking if this is Kakashi and Usagi..._

_Not yet, some people are still giving pairings for Usagi, let's just see where it goes..._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

The Hokage Headquarter…

The door slammed heavily making Sarutobi looked at the three ninjas who entered, Izumo then closed the door.

"What can I do to you three? Hatake? Shouldn't you be with your students?"

Kakashi glared at him, "I am looking for my other student."

"I already told you, I given Usagi another mission, she wants to have an indivi-"

"Stop lying to us Hokage-sama!" Kotetsu countered making Sarutobi surprised.

"What do you ever mean Kotetsu?"

Izumo sighed as he replied instead, "Kotetsu saw Usagi crying in the training ground forest."

This surprised the Hokage much more, "Oh! Did she fail the mission?" he acted innocently.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" the three shouted

Sarutobi sighed, "I can't tell you the reasons." He manages to say it to them.

Kotetsu frowned, "Why?"

Then the door slammed opened again..

"Hokage-san! I can't hide my wings-" Usagi's panic voice stopped as she looked at the shocked people inside the room all looking at her silvery white wings.

"Oh my god!" Usagi shouted in panic as she was about to exit the door Kakashi was able to hold her still.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

"Oh my god!" Usagi shouted in panic as she was about to exit the door Kakashi was able to hold her still.

_(An angel? My own angel- Ughh! What are you thinking Kakashi she's your student.) _he thought looking at Usagi who was frowning at him.

"Whatta HELL!" Kotetsu shouted in shocked still looking at her wing. _(Wings! Silvery white beautiful wings?)_ he thought

Izumo stare at the wings, _(I'm sure this is one thing that Hokage-sama is hiding from us.) he thought_

Sarutobi shook his head, "Let me guess? You tried using your abilities?"

_(Of all the things to get stuck with it's the wings.) he thought and sighed mentally._

Usagi released Kakashi's hand and smiled sheepishly at Sarutobi as she scratches her head, "I thought I could hide it back, but I guess not."

"In other word you're reckless." Kakashi smirked and countered making Usagi glared at him. _(My reckless little angel_._)_ he thought making him shook his thoughts

Kakashi ignored her glare as he looked at Sarutobi, "Is this another one of the things why Usagi is special?"

"What? Special! What the hell is going on?" Kotetsu asked in shocked

_(How come he knows something and I don't!)_ he thought

Izumo looked at Kakashi, "So you talk to Hokage-sama about Usagi before?"

Usagi frowned, "Hello? I'm here you know, and yes Kakashi talked about me before."

(_Oh please! Why do they need to ask Hokage-san when I'm already here?)_ she thought about their stupidity and laughed mentally.

Sarutobi sighed, "Must you always give me trouble." He stated looking at Usagi who smiled sweetly in returned. _(She's using her sweet smile so that I won't get mad.)he thought_

Kakashi nodded, "Indeed, I'm sure that the chuunins guarding the entrance might be going in here to see what taking us so long." _(And we'll all get in trouble.) he thought_

"Actually…"

The men looked at Usagi who was looking at her feet, "I kind of use my ability."

Sarutobi sighed, "Please don't tell me."

Kakashi quirk a brow, "You use the fire ball thing? Aren't you a bit extreme?"

_(A bad-ass angel.) he thought_

"Fireball?" the two wondered

Usagi glared at Kakashi, "Of course I didn't use that! It will wreck the door and some part of the room! I just… put them to sleep."

Sarutobi sighed, "That is okay, I could cover you up on that one Tsukino, but what are we going to do with that!" he asked pointing to her wings

Usagi pouted flapping her wings, "I don't know, I was trying to call Sets but I think she went somewhere with the outers."

"Sets?" the three wondered

_(Who the hell is Sets?) _Kakashi thought with a frown

_(I wonder who Sets is?) I_zumo thought

_(I don't know any Sets around Konoha.)_ Kotetsu thought as he couldn't held his confusion increasing every minute, "COULD YOU EXPLAIN TO US WHAT SHE REALLY IS? HOW COME HE KNOWS MORE THAN I DO?" he shouted pointing at Kakashi.

_(Why is it always Kakashi? Why not me! A beautiful person like her shouldn't be with Kakashi.)_

Izumo sighed noticing that Kotetsu was a bit jealous that Kakashi knows a bit about Usagi.

Kakashi shrugged, "I know a bit about Usagi, but I know that is not the whole of it, just like now. I didn't know that she could sprout wings." _(Beautiful silvery white wings, I want to feel those beautiful feathers in my fingers, caressing it slowly and feeling its softness.) _he thought looking at her wings again

"I'm here you know! I could hear you two!" Usagi scowled at them as she noticed that they kept looking at her wings, she chuckled and putted a hand in her hips and flap her wings a bit, "If you guys are so interested on how my wings feels like, you can touch it." She said grinning at them

This made Sarutobi cock a brow as Kakashi asked, "Seriously?"

Usagi laughed, "Of course I lied, idiot! I could see you guys thinking some pervert stuff on me, with my wings flapping."

"I do not think like that." Kakashi countered

"You always do pervert sensei." She countered back with a smile.

"I am your sensei you know that right? So you should show respect!" he rebuked

Usagi waved her hand lazily, "I don't need to show respect to pervert senseis' around the village."

Izumo and Kotetsu watch them, Izumo with an intrigued face while Kotetsu frowning on the closeness of the two.

"AHEM!"

They all then looked at the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Usagi, "Now is not the time to quarrel about your love. Usagi are you going to tell them?"

Usagi cocked a brow as she looked at the three guys who are looking at her seriously, "Nope, and we are not quarrelling about our _love!_!" She hissed.

"WHAT WHY NOT?" Kotetsu shouted in shocked

"Could I ask why you don't want to tell us?" Izumo asked looking at Usagi with concerned while Kakashi sighed.

_(Such a brat…) Kakashi thought_

Usagi grinned to them, "Well as you all know, Sarutobi can't tell you about me if I haven't agreed to it. I do not want anyone to know about me after all, but in this case you guys know something. Like I have abilities not a normal ninja could have, and also this." Usagi said pointing at her wing as they nodded.

Kakashi chuckled, "Like the fire ball thing that you threw at me, that is not a ninja skill."

Kotetsu laughed, "I wish I could see that."

"Indeed, that would be shocking." Izumo added.

Usagi chuckled, "Yes, that is not a ninja skill but still a powerful one, and I don't plan on telling you guys because you guys haven't earned my trust yet."

"Buns, you haven't trust me yet? Even thought we even rescued you from that bunch of wolves." Kotetsu replied looking sad as Usagi chuckled.

"I trust you, but not enough to tell you about me."

"I guess I could assume you're not an ordinary girl, am I right?" Izumo asked making Usagi a bit surprised but giggled.

"Yes, that one way of it."

Sarutobi then speak up after listening to them, "But knowing what Usagi's secret is not the problem for now."

Kotetsu looked at the Hokage, "Then what is the most important problem now? Than this?"

Sarutobi sighed, "But it still involved Usagi."

Izumo chuckled, "It looks like it."

Sarutobi looked at Usagi who smiled to him, "Now tell me? When will you be able to turn back into a normal wingless human?"

Usagi pouted, "Hey! It's not my fault that even if I tried focusing it to go back it won't!" she countered

"What will I tell your team mates. I'm pretty sure Naruto will look for you at your apartment." He replied

"Indeed, we visited her place earlier." Kakashi informed them.

Usagi grinned, "Then you could say that I'm away in a mission, and I will be hiding in that room where you sleep until Sets not back yet." She said happily and headed to the room leaving the guys specially the Hokage who sighed on the problem that will surely come on him.

….

TBC

That's about it for now…

Hope you guys like it.

Read and review if you like. =]


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto**_

_**Thank you for the alerts, favourites and reviews...**_

_Woah! I never thought many would vote for KakaUsa pairing..._

_Oh some are commenting why Mamoru is an enemy... It's because I don't like him..._

_And the inners are already dead, they won't be revived or anything, but the outers are still there and start lights.._

_I hope you guys like this chapter..._

_This might also become a KakaUsa pairing for there are many votes..._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Buns, you haven't trust me yet? Even thought we even rescued you from that bunch of wolves." Kotetsu replied looking sad as Usagi chuckled.

"I trust you, but not enough to tell you about me."

"I guess I could assume you're not an ordinary girl, am I right?" Izumo asked making Usagi a bit surprised but giggled.

"Yes, that one way of it."

Sarutobi then speak up after listening to them, "But knowing what Usagi's secret is not the problem for now."

Kotetsu looked at the Hokage, "Then what is the most important problem now? Than this?"

Sarutobi sighed, "But it still involved Usagi."

Izumo chuckled, "It looks like it."

Sarutobi looked at Usagi who smiled to him, "Now tell me? When will you be able to turn back into a normal wingless human?"

Usagi pouted, "Hey! It's not my fault that even if I tried focusing it to go back it won't!" she countered

"What will I tell your teammate? I'm pretty sure Naruto will look for you at your apartment." He replied

"Indeed, we visited her place earlier." Kakashi informed them.

Usagi grinned, "Then you could say that I'm away in a mission, and I will be hiding in that room where you sleep until Sets not back yet." She said happily and headed to the room leaving the guys specially the Hokage who sighed on the problem that will surely come on him.

….

_**On to the story...**_

"So what are you going to do now?"

Hokage then looked at the three men, "For now I need to lie to your team Hatake, about Usagi if she can't get back into her normal self."

"This is still unbelievable, so is she strong?" Kotetsu asked

"I am also curious about that, because Hatake said that Usagi used some fireball thing on him, but if she is strong why couldn't she kill those wolves who attacked her before." Izumo added

Hokage crosses his arms, "I do not know why, but I think an ordinary girl surround by wolves will definitely panic, especially Usagi."

Kakashi shook his head, "Now that you said it, she is also afraid of the dark."

"Dark?" the two asked

He nodded, "That is why she used the fireball skill of her on me, she thought I was a ghost."

Kotetsu laughed, "I wish I could have really seen that."

As the door then slammed opened making them alert and sighed a relief.

"JIJI! WE FINISH OUR STUPID MIS—OUCH!" Naruto rubbed his head and looked at the angry Sakura behind him.

"Shut up Naruto!" she hissed.

Sasuke noticed their alert faces before it change back which made him suspicious but didn't say anything.

"Gaah! Kakashi-sensei! So this is where you're hiding!" he shouted

Kakashi smirked, "I was just helping the Hokage-san. He is getting old you know-" he informed them making Sarutobi glared at him while Naruto laughed

"True, jiji is getting old year by year." He replied

Izumo and Kotetsu then looked at the Hokage, "I guess, we should be going now, please informed us if anything changes." Izumo said as the Hokage nodded.

"I'll see you sometime again Hatake." Kotetsu said patting his shoulder as they then headed out leaving Kakashi's team and the Hokage alone.

….

"JIJI JIJI JIJI!" Naruto shouted making Sakura rolled her eyes

_(Doesn't he get tired jumping and shouting like that!) she thought_

"Shut up dobe! You're too noisy!" Sasuke hissed

He glared at him, "Why you Teme!" he then grabbed his shirt and looked at him angrily.

"Stop it now you two." Kakashi stopped the two on their increasing turn-backs.

Naruto then crossed his arms and looked at Sarutobi, "Oh yeah, jiji.."

"What Naruto? You seemed to want something from me since earlier?" he asked

"Do you know why Usagi is still not at home yet?"

This made the two adults looked at them, "What do you mean?" Hokage asked

"Well—we went to Usagi's apartment again, we thought maybe she's already in there. But nothing change and it's already noon which is weird." He reasoned

"We thought maybe you know something." Sasuke added

Sarutobi noticed that Kakashi is also worried that his students might find out something about her, so he answered, "I already asked Hokage-sama about it."

"So you already know where Usagi is sensei?" Sakura asked

They could see their sensei is smiling under his masked and approaches them, "Well all I could say she is away for now, she has mission outside Konoha."

"Outside?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." Sarutobi answered

"HOW COULD YOU PUT HER ON A MISSION ALONE OUTSIDE? SHE'S JUST LIKE A GENIN LIKE US!" Sakura said panic and worried in her voiced

Sarutobi chuckled, "Usagi is a strong girl, she is supposed to be moved to be a chuunin but she said she rather stay with you guys as a genin."

"Woah! Cool! She's supposed to be a chuunin?" Naruto asked excitedly

"Yes, but she didn't want to, so now we are just giving her some individual missions if were out of ninjas." Sarutobi stated as the three nodded

_(Nice lying Hokage-san.) Kakashi thought as their eyes met._

"So when will we be seeing Usagi?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi then smiled, "In a few days, for now. Her mission would take just 1 to 2 days she might come back tomorrow or the next day."

"Aww—I wish she could finish her mission immediately." Sakura said

_(Not! I wish she won't come back for a while so that Sasuke won't be looking for another girl except me.) she thought_

"So you guys could go home and rest now and not worried about Usagi." Kakashi informed them as the three nodded and headed out.

But before Naruto was out, "Oh! Jiji we forgot to tell you, but the chuunin in the gates of this room seems to be slacking. We saw them sleeping peacefully so we woke them up."

Kakashi laughed mentally, _(That was because of Usagi.) he thought_

Sarutobi nodded, "Then I will give a definite punishment for them." Naruto nodded and followed the two who was a bit ahead of him.

…..

"Nice lying.. So I'm supposed to be a chuunin, but denied your request to be with them. You know I could beat your ass right now old man."

Kakashi chuckled while Sarutobi rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't come out the room. What if somebody sees you!"

Usagi pouted and crosses her arms and her wings flapped a bit, "I just heard my name when Naruto arrived so I eavesdropped." She answered with a grinned

Kakashi smirked inside his masked, _(A bad influence angel...) _"So—why'd you go out of the room?"

"Bored.."

"You were bored? So you didn't even think if someone is in here that don't know about that thing." Sarutobi countered

Usagi putted a hand in her hip, "Hokage-san, before I came out, I used a bit of my power to see who is in this room, so I won't exposed myself to others who don't know anything about me."

Kakashi seemed interested, "You could track people?"

She nodded, "Well all people have different aura."

"True, like Chakra. Everyone of us have different form of chakra, but that doesn't mean that you are safe to come out whenever you like. What if Naruto came back again."

She shrugged, "If they found out, they found out."

"Why do I even bother warning you." Sarutobi said making Kakashi chuckled as Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"She's reckless, and disobedient…" Kakashi said making Usagi try kicking his shin, which he avoided making her scowled

"Next time, you are so going to get it!" she sneered

"I like to see you try, _little girl.._" he replied ruffling her hair, she swept his hand away and pouted.

"I hate you!" she said

"Why thank you dear student of mine." He replied

Sarutobi watches the two and then said, "So what are your plans Usagi?"

"I tried contacting Sets again but yep, to no avail." She replied

"So maybe tomorrow afternoon you will be back to normal?"

She shrugged, "That depends, anyway—I'm a bit hungry Hokage-san, could you ask someone to bring me some food in your room. I'll be waiting there." She said heading back to the room leaving the two alone.

"Hatake.."

"NO! I won't go and buy her some food, I don't want to be her servant." He replied as he disappeared leaving the Hokage alone.

_(Really troublesome, just like what Shikamaru is saying.. Women are troublesome..) _he thought and sighed making a decision that he will be the one buying the food instead ordering some chuunin for that would cause suspicions.

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**That's it! Hope you guys like it thought..**_

_**Read and Review if you like.. =]**_


End file.
